Lluvia de Estrellas
by Debbies
Summary: Una gran adversidad se les ha aparecido a nuestras sailors; El resplandor que tomaron las semillas al ser revividas en la pelea de galaxia, fué solo pasajero; Si pierden su resplandor los planetas empezarán a desaparecer con ellas. SxS, MxY, LxT REVIEWS
1. Prologo

Bueno, aquí esta es mi primera historia de Sailor Moon, advierto que es SerenaxSeiya, MinaxYaten y LitaxTaiki… así que si odian con toda su alma a estas parejas xD mejor no lean nada… La historia comienza, después de que galaxia fuera liberada del caos...

Esto es solo el prólogo de la historia que he titulado lluvia de estrellas…  
Sailor Moon no me pertenece, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi…  
La historia es idea original mía (Deborah Cantú, aka Jaspe o Ice) y no me queda nada mas que decir que… ¡¡Espero les guste!!

-"ABC"- Dialogo  
"ABC" Pensamiento  
(N/A: ABC) Notas de autora  
_ABC_- cosas importantes

* * *

"_**Lluvia de Estrellas"**_  
**CAPITULO 00**  
_ Prologo  
**Por Deborah**__** (Jaspe)**_

-"Desaparecieron muchas de mis estrellas"- reclamó una silueta que iba entrando al palacio de la reina Galaxia -"Exijo que me las devuelvas"-

-"Te repito que no fue mi culpa, sufrí mucho por la perdida de tantas estrellas también, la culpable de todo fue Sailor Caos"- le insiste a la silueta con una cierta inquietud -"Creeme por favor"-

-"¡¿Donde demonios se metió Cosmos cuando la necesitabas?! Si estabas poseída ella te debió de haber ayudado, por algo es la guardiana del Cosmos ¡¿NO?!"-

-"Entiendelo por favor VY, ella vino con un fragmento de su semilla estelar a ayudar a Sailor Moon a poder liberarme de la maldad que me había poseído"-

-"En primer lugar, es una vergüenza que te hayas dejado poseer por el mal tan fácilmente, siendo una de las tres soberanas del Universo"- un silencio fío he incomodo pasó antes de continuar -"Y en segundo lugar¿por que a Sailor Moon? Ella es solo la soberana de un diminuto he inservible satélite, que no pudieron llamar a Alpha Centauro, hasta la guardiana del Sol terrestre hubiera servido más"-

-"¿Crees que estaba en condiciones de pedir ayuda?... Recuerda que yo era la poseída"-

-"Argggh, lo se, lo se"- Refunfuñea la silueta -"Es que con tan solo un grito de ayuda hubiera venido… me da mucho coraje que mis amados guardianes se hayan perdido"-

-"De tu sector fueron pocos VY"- trató de animar Galaxia, pero al parecer fue inútil… Ésta silueta se trata de la tercera guardiana del Universo Colosal… La estrella mas grande de toda la existencia… Sailor VY Canis Major, que junto con Sailor Galaxia y Sailor Cosmos, equilibran la maldad del universo dándole armonía.

-"Tengo que recuperar esas estrellas, no me importa si me tengo que meter directamente con tu apreciada Vía Láctea"- Amenazó -"La única forma de recuperar los resplandores para siempre, es sacrificando una semilla dorada"-

-"¡¿Pero que semilla se daría a sacrificar?! No creo que alguien lo haga por simple caridad"-

-"No me importa cual sea, pero se tiene que hacer… ya que poco a poco, un resplandor va ir desapareciendo… Una vez que las semillas estelares son retiradas de la flor de la vida, jamás se pueden volver a plantar… y… ese resplandor que lograron tener, gracias a la luz de la semilla estelar de la princesa lunar, combinada con el poder de Cosmos… Tu mas que nadie, sabes que es temporal"-

-"Creo recordar una semilla dorada proveniente de la tierra"-

-"¿El guardián de la tierra tendría una semilla tan importante? Que raro… las únicas semillas que conozco, que son doradas, son las de nosotras… Esas semillas estelares son muy raras y escasas… ¿segura que era dorada?"-

-"Estoy completamente segura… pero si tomáramos esa semilla estelar para darle vida verdadera a las otras… Toda la tierra moriría al quedarse sin guardián"- reconoció galaxia con un tono melancólico.

-"De todas formas morirá y se quedará sin guardián, por que el brillo de esa estrella se va a extinguir como las demás que quitaste… o acaso ¿A el no se la quitaste?"- respondió inquisitivamente VY, galaxia solo afirma con un movimiento de su cabeza -"Puedo intentar salvar la tierra… pero ese resplandor dorado, lo necesitamos para salvar otros planetas que no merecen morir"-

-"¿Cómo salvarías la tierra VY? Es imposible"-

-"¡Para Sailor VY Canis Major N.A.D.A. es imposible!"- responde algo agresivo -"Asignaría nuevo guardián a la tierra antes de sacrificar la semilla, así, la tierra viviría bajo el resplandor de una nueva estrella, permitiéndome tomar el resplandor dorado y utilizarlo para revivir verdaderamente a las semillas"-

-"¿Y quien sería buen guardián de la tierra¿Crees prudente poner a la princesa de la luna…"- Galaxia fue interrumpida inmediatamente por VY

-"Yo a la princesa de la luna no le confiaría ni mis hotcakes"- respondió burlonamente -"Pero tengo en mira 3 estrellas… Aquellas que andan sin rumbo, debido a que la estrella de su planeta desapareció para siempre"-

-"Te refieres a…"- empezó Galaxia

-"Las Sailors Stars Lights"- Terminó VY -"Vamos a la tierra galaxia, reunamos a los guardianes del sistema solar para darles la noticia… Esas estrellas seguramente ya están en estos momentos en la tierra también"-

-"¿Que hay con cosmos?"-

-"Ella también tiene que venir, iremos por ella a informarle lo que tenemos planeado y luego a la tierra jojojojojo"- se ríe nerviosamente

"Realmente siempre… me sorprendes VY" piensa galaxia

_**Mientras tanto en la tierra**_

"Hace ya 6 meses que mi amado Darien se fue a Estados Unidos… pensé que ahora que ya no había de que preocuparnos del mal sería distinto pero…" a Serena se le sale una lagrima que recorre su mejilla "le escribo diariamente y otra vez es lo mismo, no me responde, no me contesta el teléfono, y cuando lo llega a hacer me corta muy cruelmente… esta vez no me dijo que sería un año, ahora me dijo que serían tres, para conseguir una maestría…me siento mas sola que nunca… Amy se fue a tomar un curso de verano en Inglaterra y no ha vuelto, Raye desapareció, y ni siquiera con nuestros poderes la hemos podido localizar… incluso su abuelo olvidó su existencia, dice que no conoce a ninguna Raye" Serena no aguanta mas y estalla en llanto en el parque oscuro solo cubierto por la luz de la luna y las estrellas "No es justo… Se supone que ya habíamos terminado con el mal ¡¿POR QUE?!... ¿Por qué me pasa esto… por que está pasando?… No entiendo nada…" En ese instante ve pasar tres estrellas fugases… lo primero que se imagina es que son sus amigas las Star lights, pero no se siente la misma presencia… Mas bien esa presencia es como la de Galaxia cuando recuperó su cordura… Se limpió las lágrimas, no dudó y fue hacia la dirección en donde se dirigían aquellas estrellas…

Mientras iba lo mas rápido que podía se topó con un televisor gigante de un edificio y multitudes de personas gritando de alegría…

-"SIIII SIIII los Three Lights se volvieron a unir, ahora puedo morir en paz"-

-"Oh My God, YATEN te AMOOOO"-

-"¡¡¡Seiya no podría vivir sin ti!!!, recuerdo que en tu último concierto me miraste, SIII era a mi, estaba en la fila 235 en el asiento 29b… fue Mágico¡¡¡se que tu también me quieres!!!"-

Serena se queda parada ante el comentario de esta última chica, teniendo un tic en el ojo, pensando "Tonta fangirl" entrando de nuevo en si, se da cuenta de que Seiya y los demás habían vuelto… Eso confirmaba que las tres estrellas que acababa de ver no eran ellos…

-"Entonces¿como se sienten antes de este concierto sorpresa que van a dar? Están a escasos minutos de comenzar"- les pregunta el conductor del programa "Estrella Juvenil de Hoy" a lo que Seiya contesta

-"Hemos pasado por pérdidas que no se las deseamos ni a nuestros enemigos… grandes dolores y sufrimientos… Y esta noche solo esperamos que las luces de esperanza nos iluminen y vengan a nosotros ha oír nuestra canción"-

-"Uyyyyy"- dice lujuriosamente el conductor -"Algunas chicas ya les robaron el corazón por lo que veo"-

-"No, no es eso"- contesta nervioso…

-"¡¡¿No me digan que son chicos?!! Oh My God"-

-"¡¡Por supuesto que NO!!"- Contesta Taiki enojado y rojo de vergüenza

-"En realidad si es algo relacionado con chicas que preferimos no comentarles hoy… Tal vez otro día, cuestiones de la disquera, usted sabe"- saca la excusa Yaten…

Entre tanto alboroto, Serena nota que donde van a dar el concierto sorpresa los Three lights es a donde se dirigieron las tres estrellas fugaces, se dirigió hacia haya enseguida…

Cuando por fin logró llegar, ahí estaban sus amigas, Lita, Mina, Hotaru, Setsuna, Haruka y Mishiru, a Serena le pareció demasiado raro ver a Hotaru y a Setsuna también… Ella supuso que Lita y Mina al ver el anuncio de Seiya y los demás, irían al concierto, igual Haruka y Mishiru las cuales no se hacían a la idea de "Amistar" con estrellas provenientes de otros planetas… pero Hotaru y Setsuna, era toda una sorpresa…

-"Chicas, vieron el anuncio de Seiya…"- no terminó de decir la frase cuando Lita la interrumpió

-"Sentí la presencia de Galaxia y se me hizo muy raro, por eso vine a investigar"- Las demás afirmaron con la cabeza… al terminar esto, empezaron a notar que las personas se desmayaban y perdían el conocimiento, cada vez se escuchaba mas silencioso, ellas entraron al escenario a buscar a los three lights para ver si ellos también habían perdido la conciencia. Los three lights seguían concientes, pero igual de alarmados que las guerreras… al poco tiempo de que se acercaron al escenario antes de que pudieran hablar oyeron una voz cantar, melancólica y tenebrosamente…

_Ronud We Go_(preparados para ir)  
_The world is spinning _(el mundo está girando)  
_When it stops _(cuando pare)  
_It's just beginning_(es solo el comienzo)

Al poder descifrar la letra de la canción, todas se transformaron, incluyendo a los trhee lights…fueron detrás del estadio donde se daría el concierto y vieron tres siluetas… y de una de ellas provenía la voz…

_Round we go_ (preparados par air)  
_The world is spinning_ (el mundo está girando)  
_When it stops_ (cuando pare)  
_It's just beginning_ (es solo el comienzo)

_The space_ (el espacio)  
_Is like a game cards_ (es como un juego de cartas)  
_If you lose_ (si pierdes)  
_you soul is closed_ (tu alma es encerrada)

_sun comes up_ (el sol se levanta)  
_we laugh and we cry_ (reimos y lloramos)  
_sun goes down_ (el sol se oculta)  
_and then we all die…_ (y entonces todos morimos)

-"¡¡¿Quién demonios son ustedes?!!"- pregunta, enfadada y bruscamente sailor star fighter

-"Primero… preséntense todas, y una vez que sepamos quien es quien, diremos quienes somos y para que hemos venido aquí"- contesta una voz que se oía mucho mas dulce que la que estaba cantando, las sailors del exterior y las starlights no dudaron y cada una empezó a presentarse….

-"Pasamos por la oscuridad de la noche… y también por la atmósfera de este planeta…. Somos tres estrellas fugaces"-

-"Sailor star fighter"-

-"Sailor star maker"-

-"Sailor star heeler"-

-"Las sailors stars lights han llegado"-

-"Mi planeta protector es Urano, el planeta del viento, soy la sailor del aire, Sailor Uranus"-

-"Mi planeta protector es Neptuno, el planeta de las profundidades marinas, soy la sailor del agua, Sailor Neptune"-

-"Mi planeta protector es Plutón, el planeta del tiempo, soy la sailor del cambio, Sailor Plut"-

-"Mi planeta protector es Saturno, el planeta del silencio, soy la sailor de la destrucción, Sailor Saturn"-

A Lita le pareció buena idea presentarse también… Pero ellas no tenían buena presentación preparada como las sailors de los planetas exteriores… sin embargo ella nunca se rinde y decidió improvisar esperando que las demás "le siguieran la corriente"….

-"Mi planeta Protector es Júpiter, el planeta de la tormenta, soy la sailor del poder, Sailor Jupiter"-

Serena y Mina se quedaron medio embobadas por lo que había dicho Lita… pero resultó… después Mina dijo su presentación…

-"Mi planeta protector es Venus, el planeta de la mujer, soy la sailor de la belleza, Sailor Venus"-

-"Mi planeta guardián es la tierra, es el planeta que me rige, soy la sailor lunar, Sailor Moon… y las castigaremos, en el nombre de la luna"-

Ante esto la que estaba cantando empezó a reír discretamente… y dijo -"Que bonita presentación sailors del sistema solar… ahora nos toca a nosotras"- las tres salen a la luz, y tal como presintieron, una de ellas era Galaxia…

-"Mi poder se extiende entre el espacio, mi guardián son los sistemas, soy la sailor de las eras, Sailor Galaxia"-

-"Mi poder se extiende por las dimensiones, mi guardián son las estrellas, soy la sailor de la destreza, Sailor VY"-

-"Mi poder se extiende entre las luces, mi guardián son los sentimientos, soy la sailor del amor, Sailor Cosmos"-

-"Unidas por el equilibrio"- empezaron las tres a unísono -"Las Guardans Sailors Soldiers llegaron"-

_**C O N T I N U A R A**_

* * *

Bueno eso fue el prólogo… que pex x-x con estas sailors… sobre todo con Sailor VY (que por cierto la pronunciación que le dí a esta sailor de mi imaginación xD macábra es Sailor Viwai… o-Ou… hehehe… luego pondré en mi perfil un scketch de la mona para que se la imaginen al menos… a Sailor cosmos le puse otro traje…. xD como que sailor galaxia y sailor VY tienen mucha armadura para que sailor Cosmos esté toda cute… pues no… 

La canción que puse ahí es la canción que canta Samara Morgan de "El Aro, o The Ring" solo le agregué la segunda estrofa hecha por mi 8D… Las"presentaciones" que hicieron jupiter, venus, moon, galaxia, vy y cosmos, fueron inventadas por mi así que, don't take it.

Todo comentario constructivo es bien recibido ;) de eso me alimento xDD

**Tema Musical del Prólogo:** _Samara's Song _  
**Por:** _The Ring Movie_

Salu2  
Deborah (aka Jaspe o Ice)

**EDIT:**  
Sketch de Sailor VY Canis Major, disponible en mi perfil n.n  
Las letras enteras y originales de los temas musicales las pueden buscar en mi perfil, ya que no me pertenecen no las pondré aquí


	2. Enfrentando la cruel realidad

**Advertencia:** Este fic Romance/Accion/Aventure es SerenaxSeiya, MinaxYaten y LitaxTaiki… así que si odian con toda su alma a estas parejas xD mejor no lean nada…

Ahora veremos cambios significativos en las vidas de nuestras guerreras favoritas, cambios que no van a poder evitar que pase…  
Reacciones inesperadas y noticias terribles les esperan a Serena y compañía, pero ellas tendrán que enfrentarlo, por terrible que pueda sonar…  
Sailor Moon no me pertenece, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi…  
La historia es idea original mía (Deborah Cantú, aka Jaspe o Ice) y no me queda nada mas que decir que… ¡¡Espero les guste!!

-"ABC"- Dialogo  
"ABC" Pensamiento  
(N/A: ABC) Notas de autora  
_ABC_- cosas importantes

* * *

-"Mi poder se extiende entre el espacio, mi guardián son los sistemas, soy la sailor de las eras, Sailor Galaxia"- 

-"Mi poder se extiende por las dimensiones, mi guardián son las estrellas, soy la sailor de la destreza, Sailor VY"-

-"Mi poder se extiende entre las luces, mi guardián son los sentimientos, soy la sailor del amor, Sailor Cosmos"-

-"Unidas por el equilibrio"- empezaron las tres a unísono -"Las Guardans Sailors Soldiers llegaron"-

"_**Lluvia de Estrellas"  
**_**CAPITULO 01**  
_Enfrentando la cruel realidad _  
_**Por Deborah**__** (Jaspe)**_

-"Guardians Sailors Soldiers…"- se impacta Serena -"¿A que han venido aquí¿Qué propósito tienen¡¿Acaso ustedes están relacionadas con la desaparición de Rei y Amy?! RESPONDAN por favor"-

-"Serena Serena"- dice VY… sus dos compañeras la voltean a ver como diciendo "No es hora de bromear" con miradas terroríficamente agresivas -"¡¿Qué?! No es mi culpa que se llame serena"- se excusa -"Como decía, cálmate y les iremos contando todo… una cosa a la vez"-

-"Podrían empezar por explicarnos por que cantaba eso Sailor VY"- dice Heeler manteniendo su mirada fija en las tres…

-"Yo lo haré…"- responde galaxia… VY empieza a cantar de nuevo, mientras galaxia explicaba la canción…

_Round we go_ (preparados para ir)

-"Nos preparamos para ir a un futuro próximo… Donde no sabemos si en realidad es el futuro al que pertenecemos"-

_The world is spinning_ (el mundo está girando)

-"El mundo sigue girando y el tiempo sigue transcurriendo… Sin darnos cuenta de la mentira que están viviendo"-

_When it stops_ (cuando pare)  
_It's just beginning_ (es solo el comienzo)

-"Pero cuando el mundo deje de girar y el tiempo se agote será solamente el comienzo de la nefasta muerte de planetas…"-

_The space_ (el espacio)  
_Is like a game cards_ (es como un juego de cartas)

-"El espacio sideral es como un juego de azar… solo hay dos opciones, perder o ganar… y para ello se deben de usar estrategias"-

_If you lose_ (si pierdes)  
_you soul is closed_ (tu alma es encerrada)

-"Si pierdes, las almas y recuerdos serán encerrados y borrados por la vacuidad… en otras palabras Sailor Empty"-

_sun comes up_ (el sol se levanta)  
_we laugh and we cry_ (reimos y lloramos)

-"Vivirán con el poder de la estrella… que les otorgó sailor moon y la espada de Sailor Cosmos… lloraran, se reirán y pasaran momentos como personas normales"-

_sun goes down_ (el sol se oculta)  
_and then we all die…_ (y entonces todos morimos)

-"Pero eso no es eterno… el poder se va a acabar y cuando llegue la noche para ello… desaparecerán, junto con sus planetas protectores"-

-"¿Moriremos? No lo entiendo"- dice Sailor Jupiter extrañada… en esto VY deja de cantar…

-"Cuando una semilla estelar es sacada de la flor de la vida, jamás se puede volver a plantar solo con poder de una semilla plateada… como la de la princesa de la luna... Ustedes ya han experimentado la muerte y han vuelto a vivir y renacer debido a que su semilla estelar estaba intacta… pero cuando la luz es sacada del alma, es prácticamente imposible regresarla"- todos se quedan perplejos ante las palabras de sailor VY, ella se dispone a continuar -"Incluso sailor Galaxia aquí presente está en peligro mortal ya que su semilla estelar también fue extraída"-

-"¡¿Que está tratando de decir sailor VY¿Acaso este es nuestro fin?"- cuestiona Haruka… VY tranquilamente afirma con la cabeza, con una completa indiferencia ante las sailors… lo cual causa muchas miradas de rencor hacia ella…

-"Cuando un resplandor desaparece… su guardián hace lo mismo… es decir, el planeta que las rige desaparecerá también… Bien lo deben de saber las sailors Starlights"- todos voltean a ver a las tres que al parecer tienen un nudo enorme en la garganta que les impide hablar por el comentario que hizo VY… Sailor moon al notar eso se acerca a Starfighter…

-"¿Es cierto starfighter?"- Sailor starfighter traga saliva antes de decir -"Es cierto… Nuestra princesa un día desapareció, todos la empezaron a olvidar como si nunca hubiese existido, y poco después, el planeta mismo dejó de existir también"- a starfighter le corre una lagrima por la mejilla que no pudo aguantar contener y cae al piso de rodillas, como rendida ante la cruel realidad -"De nuevo estamos solas"- sus dos compañeras hacen lo mismo, starmaker golpea la pared mientras se le salían unas cuantas lagrimas y starheeler se llevó ambas manos a la cara.

Sailor moon ante tal situación abrasó a starfighter cariñosamente y le dijo -"Mientras existamos nosotras… nunca estarán solas… y haremos todo lo posible por ello"-

-"Si… yo creo que debe de existir una solución al problema"- Dice Sailor Jupiter mientras toma los puños de starmaker para que no se lastimara -"Pero de lo que pueden estar seguras es de que no están solas"-

-"El alma de su princesa sigue viviendo en ustedes"- agrega Sailor Venus abrazando a starheeler -"Y ella jamás las abandonará"-

Ante tal acto tan hermoso, sailor cosmos decidió por fin hablar -"Existe una solución para replantar su semilla estelar en la flor de la vida, no puedo decirles nada de las semillas que ya perdieron su resplandor… ya que recuperarlas es imposible, pero… aún se pueden salvar los planetas"-

-"¿De que planetas habla sailor cosmos?"- Pregunta Hotaru

-"Me refiero al planeta del sistema solar llamado Mercurio y al planeta del sistema solar llamado Marte, estas dos semillas ya perdieron todo su resplandor que les quedaba y no falta mucho para que sus planetas desaparezcan también"-

-"No es posible… estas mintiendo, si… ¡¡Seguramente esto es un engaño!!"- dice entre lagrimas Sailor Moon

-"Nada ganaría ella con engañarte"- VY interviene de nuevo -"Entiende algo princesa de la luna… este sistema solar es muy diminuto comparado con otros… pero si las GALAXIAS desaparecen, será el fin de todo ser viviente y toda luz estelar"-

-"La única forma de salvar esos planetas ya casi perdidos, es reemplazar el resplandor de su cristal… Y teníamos en mente, que tal vez, aquellas estrellas que se quedaron sin guardián podrían ser la luz de vida perfecta para estos planetas… y así se lograrán salvar"- continuó cosmos -"¿Entonces… que deciden Starlights?"-

Las tres se miraron entre si, secando las lagrimas de su rostro, después starmaker preguntó -"¿Y como harían eso?"-

-"El poder de nuestras estrellas es el poder de la creación, podemos hacer por medio de nuestros cristales unidos, que el guardián gire de ángulo hacia otra luz estelar… pero esto solamente lo podemos lograr si están dispuestas a cooperar… Se convertirán en las guardianas"- decía Galaxia pero se vió interrumpida por VY

-"¿Gu..ardianas?"- le da un tic nervioso en el ojo

-"Si, eso dije… no lo repitas"- ante la respuesta de galaxia VY solo responde con un "Mmm" afirmando con la cabeza… como diciendo "ok, está bien, no me hagan caso"… después de esto starfighter mira a sus dos compañeras y ellas asienten con la cabeza las tres al mismo tiempo…

-"Bien… entonces hagámoslo antes de pasar a otro asunto"- dijo galaxia…

Galaxia, VY y Cosmos se ponen rodeando a las tres starlights formando un triángulo de luz dorada… las starlights pierden su transformación volviendo a ser Seiya, Taiki y Yaten… VY comienza a cantar…

_I escaped my final moment_ (Escapé de mi momento final)  
_But it's turning back at me_ (Pero está volviendo hacia mi)  
_On every corner I can feel it waiting _(en cada esquina, puedo sentir que espera)  
_Just a moment, no awareness_ (solo un momento, sin conciencia)  
_I could easily slip away_ (podría fácilmente escapar)  
_And then I'll be gone foreve_r (y solo correr por siempre)

Al terminar la estrofa, las tres semillas estelares de los three lights salieron a flote de su flor de la vida… las tres semillas eran blancas, como la mayoría, pero poco a poco eso fue cambiando… la de Yaten tomó un color azul celeste, al mismo tiempo en su frente iba resplandeciendo el símbolo del planeta mercurio… la de Taiki tomó un color rojo pasión y en su frente resplandeció el símbolo del planeta marte… y la de Seiya también cambió para sorpresa de todas a un color dorado intenso, y en su frente resplandeció un símbolo que no habían visto nunca… Pero debido al color que tomó su semilla, supusieron inmediatamente que era el de la tierra… Una vez tomaron su color, volvieron las semillas a la flor de la vida….

_I'm searching,_ (Estoy buscando…)  
_I'm fighting for a way to get through_ (estoy luchando por una manera de conseguirlo)  
_To turn it away_ (para hacerlo que se detenga)

_It's waiting, always_ trying (esperando, siempre tratando…)  
_I feel the hands of fate, they're suffocating_ (siento las manos del destino, asfixiandome)  
_Tell me what's the_ reason (dime la razón)  
_Is it all inside my head_ (está todo dentro de mi cabeza)  
_Can't take it no more!_ (No lo tomo, no mas!)

El triángulo dorado desapareció y los tres cayeron al suelo… enseguida fueron a ayudarles…

-"¿Pero que fue eso¿Por qué también reemplazaron la luz de la tierra¿Le ha pasado algo a Darien?"- preguntó Sailor moon muy afligida

-"Aún no"- respondió cosmos -"Pero el ex-príncipe de la tierra está involucrado en otros asuntos"-

-"A lo que vamos"- continuó VY -"Mercurio, Marte la tierra y su luna están a salvo, pero no los demás planetas… No obstante, hay una forma de regresarles la semilla a su flor de vida tal como dijo cosmos, y la única manera es sacrificando el resplandor de una semilla dorada, semillas de la reencarnación… es obvio, que la del príncipe Seiya de la tierra no se puede sacrificar, ya que si lo hiciéramos, la tierra moriría… pero si la del antiguo príncipe, que aunque su brillo sea pasajero, no deja de ser brillo de reencarnación, así podríamos darle la vida que perdieron a las estrellas y replantar la semilla de sailor galaxia, evitando así, la extinción de las galaxias y su vida"- explicó…

-"¡¡No por favor!!, no lo hagan¡¡¡POR FAVOR!!!"- exclamó Sailor Moon con todas sus fuerzas

-"Sabía que dirías eso sailor moon, y es por eso que busqué una alternativa al plan de mi hermana… sacrificando sus poderes de sailors, podremos conseguir un poco mas de tiempo al darles a sus semillas mas brillo… y así ir a buscar una semilla dorada al abismo estelar"-

-"¡¿Estás demente galaxia¡¿Ahora si dime de cual te fumaste?!"- salta sorprendida sailor VY (N/A: o-o ok, ok, ella es la menor de las tres)

-"Que insolente al solo insinuarlo"- se ofende -"Es una alternativa para no sacrificar el brillo de Endimion… ir al abismo estelar y buscar una semilla flotando en el limbo"-

-"A si, claro, y enfrentarte a que la vacuidad se apodere de ti, no te bastó con que encarnaras al caos¡¡vas a las ligas mayores!! Ahora la vacuidad… semejante estupidez"-

-"Calma sailor VY, sailor galaxia solo está buscando la manera de que nadie sufra… nosotras como guardianas debemos intentarlo, es nuestro deber"- interviene Cosmos

-"Hagan lo que quieran"- responde VY haciendo berrinche, y se sienta de golpe en el suelo -"Solo no me reclamen cuando su castillito de cartas se venga abajo, recuperaré a mis sailors y nada me lo impedirá"-

-"Una pregunta, sailor VY"- dice inquisitivamente Galaxia -"¿Por que se quedaron con su forma humana?"- desde el suelo, siguiendo con su berrinche dice VY con los brazos cruzados le contesta -"¿Qué¿Me quieres decir que pretendías que los dejara como mujeres?"-

-"¡¡ESO debió ser!!, ahora su broche de transformación como estrellas ya no será compatible con ellos"- contestó enfadada

-"Da igual, lo hecho, hecho está, no hay melodía en el universo que revierta una transformación así, debiste aclararlo antes… Así que lo siento por ti"- dice de manera indiferente… Galaxia estaba a punto de explotar en cólera cuando sailor Cosmos la detuvo colocando la mano sobre su hombro -"Tiene… razón, no es momento de pelear… eso ya es imposible revertir, la guardiana misma de las melodías estelares te lo está diciendo"- ante estas palabras, galaxia cedió

Mientras, Taiki pregunta estando protegido por los brazos de Sailor Jupiter -"¿Quiere decir que ya no nos podremos transformar?"-

-"No creo que extrañen transformarse en chicas"- le contesta VY que al parecer estaba muy divertida con la situación…

-"Pero hay algo muy mal aquí"- habla por fin sailor pluto -"Soy la guardiana del tiempo y conozco muy bien el futuro... y en él, el rey Endimión sigue siendo el soberano de la tierra"- dice con gran decisión dando un paso adelante, -"Y en ese futuro Sailor Mercury y Sailor Mars estan con vida… Algo extraño está pasando aquí, que tal si ustedes son las que mienten"-

Ante esto las tres se quedaron calladas, Sailor VY se levantó del suelo y puso una cara realmente seria y al parecer ese semblante "divertido" que siempre tubo, cambió a un semblante frío y lleno de rencor… por fin ella rompió el silencio.

-"Que estúpida eres, al parecer sobrestimé su inteligencia"- se voltea y empieza a decir con voz dramatizada (N/A: como si estuviese recitando una obra de teatro) -"¡¡Oh, dios mío!! He visto el futuro, es rosa lleno de unicornios y querubines que me rodean… En las lejanías se ven a los amantes queriéndose con toda sus fuerzas, un mundo de cristal donde reina la paz"- calla un momento -"¡¡BAH!! Porquería el futuro es incierto, el futuro NO EXISTE"- ante estas palabras dichas muy cruelmente todas las sailors y los three lights se quedaron asombrados…

-"¡¿Qué tonterías está diciendo¡¡Por supuesto que ese futuro existe!!"- Afirma pluto -"Incluso la pequeña dama, hija de la Neoreina Serena, nos visitó para combatir a un mal que venía desde el futuro"- se defiende al parecer molesta.

-"El futuro es algo que aún no pasa y bien se puede cambiar... Contesta a mis preguntas y probaras que estoy en el error, dime desde cuando no ven a esa niña…¿Acaso sus semillas estelares ya habían sido extraídas cuando la vieron por ultima vez?... ¿Me puedes afirmar que has podido entrar a esa puerta del tiempo últimamente?"- Pluto abrió los ojos muy grandes y sus piernas empezaron a temblar -"Interpretaré eso como un no… El futuro es algo que nuestros corazones crean, esas puertas que custodias, Sailor Pluto, no son mas que simples ramas del presente… Hay millones de futuros y universos alternos a este… ¡¡NO OLVIDEN CON QUIEN HABLAN!!"- les exclama con todas sus fuerzas -"Soy la sailor de las dimensiones… y conozco bien, todos los posibles futuros que puede haber"- se vuelve a voltear y les da la espalda, bajando el tono de voz -"El futuro es algo imaginario… un día puedes tener un futuro hermoso y al siguiente puedes estar tres metros bajo tierra sin que ese futuro se haya cumplido… JAMAS crean en esos cuentos"-

-"Entonces… dime ¿Cómo fue posible que Rini viniera desde el siglo 30¿Cómo fue posible que los moradores de la luna negra vinieran por el cristal de plata?"- Pregunta sailor moon ya con muchas lágrimas en los ojos, y al parecer los papeles de ella y Seiya se habían invertido, ahora era él quien la abrazaba consolándola

-"Esa puerta se abrió, por que tenías algo realmente poderoso para que se abriera… Tal vez, amor… amor hacia esa persona, que hizo que crearan un cuento de hadas, donde la princesa duerme en el castillo esperando que el príncipe valla a rescatarla"- estas palabras de sailor VY eran las mas inesperadas para todas, incluso para sailor Cosmos y sailor Galaxia, nadie hablaba, VY decidió continuar -"Pero si esa puerta se cerró, es por que esa "rama" del presente queda descartada para ser una continuación de tu árbol de la vida… Cambió sailor moon, no tengo necesidad de mentirles… Jamás crean en el futuro… Sigan su presente y no vivan en el pasado… Aprendan a olvidar y superar… A enfrentar esas situaciones que hacen que nuestra luz estelar brille cada vez mas, y nuestra estrella se haga inmensamente fuerte… Por ultima vez…"- empieza mientras se va alejando de ellas, tapando una nube la luz de luna que alumbraba el lugar… impidió que vieran algo -"El futuro es algo que no existe… algo que no ha pasado… mas sin embargo, todos tenemos un destino… y ese destino es imposible de cambiar, la diferencia es que nadie puede saber que nos depara el destino"- la nube dejó de cubrir la luna, dejando así alumbrar todo de nuevo, pero sailor VY había desaparecido…

Había un silencio enorme, Sailor moon quitó su transformación y dejó de llorar, apretó con una mano su broche, mientras que con la otra no dejaba de abrazar a Seiya fuertemente mientras recordaba al verlo…

**FLASH BACK**

Toma el teléfono y marca a Estados Unidos, al la mansión que rentó su amado para vivir… Esa mansión al parecer, nadie la quiere, pero no se sabe específicamente porque… Desde hace 6 meses, el moraba ahí… Suena por lo menos unas 5 veces antes de que alguien conteste, pero por fin lo hace -"Darien, amor, soy Serena"- dice con ilusión y cariño…

-"¡Ay! pero si yo no soy Darien"- contesta una voz de una mujer al parecer muy desagradable -"El no se encuentra ahora¿Quién le habla?,¿Su hermanita? Haha"- le contesta burlonamente la chica

-"Soy su novia"- responde enfadada -"¿Donde se encuentra ahora?, y ¿Podría explicarme por que está contestando el teléfono usted?"-

-"Vivo aquí, y será mejor que no le hables a Darien, no tiene tiempo para entretenimientos como tu, él tiene que estudiar"- al decir esto cuelga el teléfono…

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

Serena extiende la mano con el broche sin dejar de abrazar a Seiya -"Enfrentaré todo lo que el destino me traiga… Ya que el futuro es algo que no existe, tengo que estar preparada para hacer que un futuro se vuelva realidad… sea el que sea… Por ello les pido que busquen esa semilla dorada y salven a mis amigas, daré mis poderes de sailor con tal de tenerlas a mi lado, para superar lo que tenga que venir, juntas"- al decir esto, las demás imitan su acto, todas se quitan su transformación y extienden la mano con su cristal…

-"Buena elección"- dice Sailor Cosmos, atrayendo con su poder los cristales y el broche -"Con el poder unido de estos cristales les brindaremos mas tiempo de luz a su semilla estelar"- los cristales se unifican en una esfera plateada de energía que Cosmos formó… después de que tomara forma de energía pura, se dividió en 7 esferas pequeñas, que entraron cada una a una de las sailors… una luz se fue volando hasta perderse de vista… Todas imaginaron que esa luz era para el ex-príncipe de la tierra…

-"Tres años"- les dice Galaxia -"Tendran tres años antes de que su semilla estelar y la mía, pierdan el brillo… hasta ese entonces, estaremos buscando sin descanso una semilla dorada para evitar la destrucción"-

-"Pero, esto no quiere decir que estén a salvo… el caos escapó de Sailor Galaxia… y puede intentar lograr su cometido… Protéjanse una a la otra, todavía son las regentes de los planetas, sus guardianes siempre las van a proteger"- Dijo cosmos -"Nunca se den por vencidas"-

-"Así será"- contestó Lita con determinación sosteniendo a un Taiki muy débil -"Jamas nos daremos por vencidas"- todas afirmaron con la cabeza

-"Sean fuertes y superen al destino"- les dice Sailor Cosmos desapareciendo como un rayo de luz

-"Hasta entonces… que el poder de su guardián las acompañe siempre"- se despide Galaxia desapareciendo entre la noche…

Las Guardians Sailors Soldiers desaparecieron por fin de la tierra… Las personas que cayeron en un profundo sueño empezaban a despertar, pero los three lights no podían cantar en esas condiciones al parecer, estaban muy agotados por lo que había pasado… Haruka, Mishiru, Setsuna y Hotaru se retirarion, dijeron que estarían investigando por su parte, para haber si había una salvación adicional…

Mientras tanto Serena no dejaba de abrazar a Seiya… Lita seguía sosteniendo a Taiki pasando uno de los brazos de él por sus hombros y así poderlo sostener y Mina tenía al parecer durmiendo a Yaten recargado en sus piernas…

-"No se preocupen"- dijo Lita -"Todo se va a arreglar ya verán y ni se les ocurra decir que están solos, por que no es cierto"- levanta el dedo índice afirmando y guiñando el ojo alegre -"Nada ganaremos poniéndonos tristes, al contrario, debemos de ser fuertes y protegernos mutuamente"-

-"¡¡Claro que si!! Yo protegeré a los Three lights con mi amor por siempre de todas las fan-girls locas jojojojo"- se ríe pícaramente haciendo que Yaten abriera un ojo… y éste le contesta -"Ay no… Una fan-girl protegiéndome de otras…"-

-"¡¡Que grosero!! Después de que tu eres el que está acostado en mis piernas todavía dices eso"-

-"Y agrego que estás bastante cómoda"- sacando a flote una sonrisa que no se le había visto tan seguido a este muchacho, ante éste comentario Mina se pone roja y hace un berrinche con su cara.

-"Es verdad"- dice Serena abrazando aún con mas fuerza a Seiya -"Estoy feliz de que hayan regresado… Me sentía realmente sola también"- esconde su cara en el pecho de Seiya..

-"Bombon"- le dice como siempre -"La amistad y el amor que ustedes nos entregaron mientras estuvimos aquí, fue la única luz que nos sorprendió tanto como la de nuestra princesa… Tanto, que llegamos a amarla igual"- Serena voltea a ver al chico de los ojos azules viendo que le regala una sonrisa… Ella hace lo mismo

-"Y ahora¿que piensan hacer?, es decir, el concierto…"- les recuerda Lita

-"No puedo cantar… Ni siquiera fuerza para levantarme tengo… hablando de fuerza, tu tienes de sobra"- Mira a Lita… y esta se sonrosa ligeramente

-"¡¡Oye!!, es por que hago ejercicio… tu deberías de hacer ejercicio, es bueno para la salud, además si no haces ejercicio te saldrá pancita"- ante este comentario de Lita, Taiki empieza a reír sin control, Lita al verlo ríe con el.

Al parecer por un momento la tensión se fue del ambiente… todo lo que querían era vivir tranquilos esos tres años de periodo que les dieron a las sailors… Los three lights, a como pudieron dieron el concierto. Afortunadamente, era concierto sorpresa, y esos son solo de 3 o 4 canciones, solo para dar a conocer que el grupo se volvió a integrar… Después del concierto, Serena, Mina, Lita y los three lights volvieron a sus respectivos hogares...

Serena llegó a su cuarto y vio esa fotografía que tenía en su cuarto, donde salían Darien y ella abrazados… pero Rini ya no estaba… la miró con mucha tristeza pero recobró la cordura y lo único que hizo fue bajar el marco para que no se vera la foto…

"No me rendiré… No lloraré mas… Superaré todos los obstáculos que me ponga el destino. Jamás lo haré mientras tenga a mi lado a alguien que me ame"

_**C O N T I N U A R A**_

* * *

POM POM POOOOOOOOOM XD, el primer capi terminado, 10 paginitas de word :'3 cortito pero ps, ahí la llevamos… quiero dar agradecimientos especiales a: **Sailor Supreme**,**Peach Moon**,**Taiyou Kou**,**Serenity Kou**,**Alix Kou** y **Nikki Usagui**(que no comentó pero si puso alert a mi fic n.n) ustedes hacen que mi semilla estelar siga teniendo brillo, realmente adoro a los lectores, sin ustedes la historia estaría vacía n-n muchísimas gracias por leer el prólogo de mi fic.

Aquí pasó pues toda la problemática que desencadenará nuevas aventuras para nuestras Sailors… NO PIENSEN MAL xD por la llamada de serena, luego todas las piezas del rompecabezas encajarán a la perfección ya lo verán. Confuso… UFF xD yo soy reconocida por hacer mis fics, largos, confusos y revueltos en cuestión géneros… un día te puedo poner un capítulo bien romántico, otro día muy dramático, otro todo gracioso y así. Pero al final tendrán sentido… o mas bien, a como valla avanzando la serie (LOL bueno el fic XD)… 

Había unas duduillas por ahí de sailor cosmos, yo me estoy basando en partes mas del Anime que del manga. Sin embargo para que no haya tanta confusión, les digo que esta sailor cosmos no es el futuro de serena (VY: trauma the future not exist!!!!") -.- omitan eso, es una sailor traumada. Y también, Serena y todas no sabían que los trhee lights habían vuelto… Sólo que, como la tensión estaba en el ambiente debido a la desaparición de Rei y Amy, pues se preocuparon mas por seguir a Galaxia y compañía.

Bueno, el dibujo de Sailor VY está disponible en mi perfil… para que se imaginen bien a la mona, la próxima que dibujaré es la sailor cosmos que ando utilizando. También como a mi me gusta ser "Novedosa" pues pondré tema musical al final n.n ya existente claro, que la letra quede de acuerdo al capitulo, si se van a mi perfil habrá links a videos en youtube para que los puedan escuchar. Probablemente pequeñas estrofas serán usadas en el capitulo, en el perfil hay un blog donde las podrán leer enteras y pues con música (y si es en inglés, japones, x, les pondré la traducción para que se entienda) eso si… mi inglés suckea pero bueno…

Como dato final, siempre voy a actualizar **VIERNES, SABADO O DOMINGO**, ahora me adelanté por que solo coloqué el prólogo, y pues, no tiene tanto "Jugo" xD como un capítulo. Actualizo cada 1 o 2 semanas n.n.

**Tema Musical del Capitulo: **_Final Destination_**  
Por: **_Within Temptation_

Bueno eso es todo, muchas gracias por leer, y dejen Reviews ;) me alimentan el alma creativa xD.

Salu2  
Deborah (aka Jaspe o Ice)

**EDIT:**  
Bueno leí un poco mas las reglas y no se permite así tipo songfic, aunque yo le agregue relativamente poco de la letra, lo que haré es poner los créditos de la canción que utilizé en cada cap y en mi perfil podrán ver la letra entera... Ahí el que le interese sabe donde buscar la canción y videos n.n...


	3. Bienvenidos de vuelta Three Lights

**Advertencia:** Este fic Romance/Accion/Aventure es SerenaxSeiya, MinaxYaten y LitaxTaiki… así que si odian con toda su alma a estas parejas xD mejor no lean nada…

¡¡Valla, valla!!, los three lights han regresado a la preparatoria donde cursan Serena, Mina y Lita¡arreglan todo para que queden en el mismo salón!... ¿Pero que es eso?, LAS FANS ESTAN MAS ACOSONAS QUE ANTES¿celos¿Serena?... ¿QUEEE¡¿Taiki en atletismo¿Pero que hace Yaten¿NOVIA?... dios… lean mejor -.- por que ni yo me lo creo…

Sailor Moon no me pertenece, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi…  
La historia es idea original mía (Deborah, aka Jaspe o Ice) y no me queda nada mas que decir que… ¡¡Espero les guste!!

-"ABC"- Dialogo  
"ABC" Pensamiento  
(N/A: ABC) Notas de autora  
_ABC_- cosas importantes

* * *

Serena llegó a su cuarto y vio esa fotografía que tenía, donde salían Darien y ella abrazados… pero Rini ya no estaba… la miró con mucha tristeza pero recobró la cordura y lo único que hizo fue bajar el marco para que no se vera la foto…

"No me rendiré… No lloraré mas… Superaré todos los obstáculos que me ponga el destino. Jamás lo haré mientras tenga a mi lado a alguien que me ame"

"_**Lluvia de Estrellas"**_  
**CAPITULO 02**  
♥_Bienvenidos de vuelta Three Lights __♥  
**Por Deborah**__** (Jaspe)**_

A la mañana siguiente Serena se despertó como de costumbre… tarde. Apenas se dio cuenta y se empezó a preparar para ir a la preparatoria. Luna se había ido con Artemis a hacer unas investigaciones sobre una presencia que sintió, días antes de que galaxia y compañía les hicieran la visita. Al parecer, no estaba tomando tan "Terrible" lo que ocurrió, tenía fe en que sus amigas se iban a salvar, sentía algo que no podía explicar, además de que la llegada de Seiya y los demás la puso muy feliz, mas de lo que ella misma se pudo imaginar.

Salió de su casa con el pan en la boca y corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta la preparatoria… al llegar ahí todas las chicas y… algunos chicos también, estaban alborotados, saltando de alegría algunas… Con mucho esfuerzo pudo visualizar a sus amigas y pasó entre la multitud para poder llegar hasta ellas

-"¡¡Buen dia!! Oigan, que pasa aquí? Acaso me perdí de algo?"-

-"Serena tontita, no recuerdas que ayer mismo dieron a conocer los Three lights que se integraron de nuevo?? Siguen siendo megafamosos!! Y esta vez si conseguiré una cita jojojo"- le responde Mina pícaramente -"La hermosa y carismática Mina Aino jamás se rendirá"- se pone en pose de "yo puedo hacer lo que sea"

-"¡¡Miren chicas halla vienen!!"- señala Lita… los three lights bajaban de su limosina, deslumbrantes como de costumbre

Todas las fan-girls empezaban a decir de cosas, algunas no se podían distinguir… pero otras si que las chicas pudieron entender

-"SEIYAAAAAAAAAA eres un papacito mi cielo!!!"-

-"YATEN, quiero que seas el padre de mis hijos!!! QUE DICES?!"-

-"Taiki… SOY TUYA, ANGEL MIO!!"-

A las tres al mismo tiempo se les levantó la oreja, teniendo una cara mas que de berrinche y no tardaron ni 10 segundos en aproximarse a donde estaban sus amigos, claro que en el transcurso, Serena se despeinó una de sus coletas y se le rasgó algo el uniforme, a Lita le soltaron el cabello, sintió como alguien mordió su brazo y a Mina le rasguñaron el brazo y perdió un zapato… Pero llegaron enteras a final de cuentas…

-"Chicas…"- dice entrecortado Taiki -"Pero que diantres les sucedió?"-

-"Taiki!! Una de tus fans me mordió!!"- se quejó Lita -"Y si me dolió, no me imaginé que me iban a morder, se fueron a los extremos, solo por que quería pasar, que salvajes"- ante este comentario Taiki volvió a reír sin control, a lo que Lita le contestó -"Oye!! No te rías, que si me duele"-

-"No me río de tu dolor, hahahaha, si no de la situación hahahahah"-

-"Ay, a mi me quitaron mi zapato, y mira nadamas lo brutales que fueron buaaa"- se queja Mina mostrando su brazo arañado -"Me rasguñaron y me arde mucho"-

-"Pues a mi me fue igual, casi me arrancan mi cabello y me rasgaron la blusa del uniforme snif"- al decir esto Seiya se acerca a ella

-"Quien se atrevió a quitarle un bombón a mi bombón?!"-

-"Pues no se pero fu…… OYEEEE espera un momento"- reacciona Serena -"No soy tu bombón"- dice en tono de berrinche

Prácticamente al finalizar esta oración una de las fans se cuela para estar en el área donde estaban los three lights, sus guardias y las chicas… En su mano trae un zapato que reconoció Yaten

-"Oye tu!! Dame eso"- le arrebata bruscamente el zapato -"Que clase de admiradora eres, para quitarle el zapato y rasguñar a Mina he?!"- le reclama

-"Oh… no sabía que era su conocida, es que soy súper-fan de ustedes, y me querían quitar mi lugar"- le contesta la tipa -"Los vi en su ultimo concierto antes de que se desintegraran, se que Seiya me recuerda bien"- sonríe -"Estaba en la fila 235 en el asiento 29b, y nos estuvimos intercambiando miradas todo el concierto"- A todos les aparece una gotita estilo anime en la nuca… después Serena recuerda que oyó exactamente lo mismo cuando vio el anuncio de la integración de los three lights

"Ha de ser la misma fan-girl estúpida de antes" pensó -"Pues te equivocas, por que el concierto entero me lo dedicó a mi, así que pierdes tu tiempo al seguir pensando eso, además… FILA 235!!? Como crees que te va a ver desde ahí?, No inventes, que le viste cara de águila o algo así?"- Seiya se sorprende por la reacción que toma Serena con la chica.

Taiki le susurra al oído a Lita -"Yo tenía entendido que solo habían 230 filas"- y ella le contesta igual al oído -"Es que solo hay 230 filas, solo que ese día pusieron unas extra con sillas, debido a que ya no había lugar"- al escuchar esto a Taiki le vuelve a salir la gotita.

-"Pues no me importa si cambiaste miradas con Seiya, Taiki o con Riky Martin, el hecho es que la dañaste"- Yaten se agacha a ponerle el zapato, Mina se queda atónita ante el comportamiento del chico… al terminar la toma por la mano que no está dañada -"Te llevaré a la enfermería, vamos"- ella se deja llevar, como que no estaba en sus cinco sentidos (N/A: xD yo ando medio igual HAHA roflmao), ya lejos vuelve a decir -"Espero que esto no vuelva a ocurrir"- y se van hacia la enfermería…

-"Pues estás muy equivocada"- la chica se repuso fácilmente del desplante del de ojos verdes -"Seiya intercambiaba miradas CONMIGO, no sueñes tu"-

-"La verdad ella no miente"- dice Seiya, ambas voltearon a verlo -"Yo le dediqué ese concierto a mi bombón"- toca la coleta de serena que todavía estaba intacta, pero viendo que la otra estaba deshecha opta mejor por empezarla a soltar -"Bombón, te molesta si emparejo tu peinado?"- serena niega con la cabeza…

Taiki y Lita huyen al ver a Serena y la fan-girl loca pelear mientras con esfuerzo desataba la coleta Seiya…

-"Eso lo dice Seiya, por solo compromiso!!"- le dice enojada la fan -"Obviamente tu no eres su bombón, soy yo!!"-

-"Yo soy la bombón de Seiya, y la única que tendrá"- Serena ya con el cabello totalmente suelto empieza a picarle arriba del pecho a la chica con el dedo índice aventándola cada vez que decía cada oración -"Que agallas tienes para decir que "tu eres su bombón", alguna vez habías hablado con el? Has tenido una cita? Sabes cual es su gran sueño?, PUES YO SI"- ante estas palabras la chica sale enfadada y se aleja, un poco lejos le responde a Serena -"Ganaste esta batalla, pero la guerra sigue, soy Aiko Tsumi y no me rendiré hasta tener el corazón de Seiya en mis manos"-

-"Pues yo soy Serena Tsukino y NO te lo permitiré!!"- ante estas palabras, Aiko solo le saca la lengua y se va

-"Salvaje, bruta, sin vergüenza, descarada, loca, maniática, zorra, atrevida…"- Serena estaba realmente molesta y le decía todos los insultos que se le venían a la mente… Seiya solo puso una sonrisa muy pícara, que Serena no notó, por que estaba ocupada jalándolo hacia un lugar donde no hubiera fan-girls que ya por hoy, había tenido bastante… -"Ay!! Que coraje, como se atreve?, "soy su bombón"- la imita -"Si como no, y yo Britney Spears"- ante este comportamiento que tubo Serena, Seiya iba inmensamente divertido, jamás se imaginó que esa escena de celos pudiera ocurrir… llegaron a un espacio del jardín, bajo un árbol, de la preparatoria donde no había fan-girls al parecer… Era el lugar donde los deportistas entrenaban….

-"WOW hahahaha"- es lo primero que dijo Seiya al pararse -"Que ataque de celos Bombón hahaha"-

-"Que?! Celos yo?, ya quisieras Seiya, recuerda que yo ya estoy comprometida"- dice para zafarse de la situación

-"Pues no parecías estar comprometida cuando te peleabas con esa tal Aiko"- sonrió -"De hecho parecías molesta y mucho y aceptaste ser mi bombón heee hahahaha"- ante esto serena se empieza a ruborizar

-"Ni te hagas ilusiones, yo estoy comprometida con Darieeen, recuerdaloooo"- le saca la lengua -"Además ella lastimó a Mina, como querías que me quedara tan tranquila? Es una…"- Seiya la calló con poniendo el dedo índice en su boca, Serena se sonrojó aún mas, pero no hizo nada para detenerlo

-"Sabes bombón… te vez extremadamente hermosa con el cabello suelto, no sabes cuanta envidia le tengo a ese tal Darien"- retira el dedo y voltea para otro lado -"Pero está lejos, tal vez tenga oportunidad, como dijo VY, el futuro no está escrito, así que daré mi mejor esfuerzo"- le regala una sonrisa a Serena… ella se la devuelve igual, pero se pone seria

-"Seiya… tu crees que se pueda salvar el universo?"-

-"Por supuesto que si se salvará… tal vez no encuentren la semilla las guardianas, y tal vez no le quiten su semilla a tu novio bombón… pero yo también tengo ahora una semilla estelar dorada, y estaría dispuesto a dar mi propia vida con tal de que tu seas feliz"- dice sosteniéndola de los hombros -"No tienes por que preocuparte de nada, yo siempre te protegeré"-

-"Tonto…"- dice al momento de abrazarlo y esconder la cara en su pecho -"Como podría ser feliz si tu mueres?"-

_Magia, siento magia,  
desde hace poco algo nuevo nace en mi  
Magia, siento magia,  
cuando me hablas tiemblo toda, es así  
ando siempre despistada,  
no escucho lo que me hablan  
solo pienso en que estas cerca de mi_

-"Bombón…"- Seiya realmente le estaba sorprendiendo mucho el comportamiento de Serena, empezaba a sospechar que algo había pasado entre Darien y ella, pero no preguntó nada, solamente correspondió el abrazo, deseando con todas sus fuerzas, fuerza para las 3 guardianas. Y pidiéndole a dios que nunca le pasara nada a su bombón…

_**En la enfermería**_

-"Quedate quieta Mina"- luchaba Yaten para ponerle alcohol en la herida que le había ocasionado la fan

-"Nooo, no quiero me duele ayayayayaya"- se movía a todos lados para evitar el algodón con alcohol

-"Que quieres que se te infecte?!"-

-"Por supuesto que no, pero duele"-

-"No seas exagerada"- lo que empezó como una simple curación, estaba terminando en una batalla entre ellos dos… Mina estaba sentada en la cama y Yaten luchaba por ponerle el alcohol… -"No¡¡¡DEJAME!!! Suel-ta-me yaten WAAA no seas abusivito!!!"-

-"Solo queda…….te qui…eta OH VAMOS no te muevas"- tremenda guerra que muchas de las fans de Yaten estaban malinterpretando detrás de la puerta… solo que no notaban la presencia de ellas, Mina y Yaten… Estaban demasiado ocupados peleándose por el bendito alcohol… Mina hace un movimiento y logra tirárselo de la mano

-"JA! Te vencí jojojo"- celebra pícaramente ella, pero esto causó que el buen Yaten se enfadara, ahora si, le iba a poner el alcohol o su nombre no era Yaten Kou!!, tomó otro algodón viendo a Mina con una cara inexpresiva… Mina se confundió, no podía leer cual iba a ser su siguiente movimiento (N/A: xD hahaha goku… ok no) Se quedó frente a ella sin expresión alguna, solo con el algodón en la mano…

-"Yaten… este… no te enojes jejeje"- dice ella al ver que no tenía expresión… pero el no se movió y siguió en el mismo plan… estaba todo tranquilo, pero en un momento inesperado saltó sobre ella a la cama, y empezó ahora si a luchar para ponerle el alcohol…

-"Nadie le gana a Yaten Kou, ni creas que tu serás la primera!!!"- dijo, él estaba encima de Mina sobre la cama, ella se defendía muy bien, se invirtieron los papeles, ahora ella estaba arriba de él, lo agarró de las manos apoyándolas en la cama -"JA! Otra vez jojojo"- pero…

-"SANTA MARIA TERESA PURISIMA!!! QUE VEN MIS OJOS?!"- grita de terror una fan, así es, las fans (que eran bastantes) ya habían entrado a la enfermería y vieron el numerito de la cama, Mina aterrada se levantó y quedó hincada, aunque aún encima de Yaten… no sabía ni como defenderse, ni ella misma sabía en la posición tan comprometedora que estaba

-"Como puedes acosar a tal grado a Yaten?! No sabía que eras una…"- empezó una de las fans… Mina abrió los ojos, quería llorar… iba a llorar, pero Yaten intervino… se incorporó quedando muy cerca de Mina, el la tenía sentada en sus piernas, solo la tomó por la cintura y con la otra mano acerca el rostro de mina a su hombro para que las demás no pudieran verla si lloraba, dejando la mano sobre su cabeza abrazándola.

-"Es una que?... DILO!! Que le querías decir a mi novia?"- ante este comentario todas se quedaron boquiabiertas… novia? Yaten ya tiene novia?... no se la podían creer -"Estoy tratando de curar a mi novia de un ataque de ustedes, una salvaje le arañó el brazo… a ella no le gusta el alcohol, y por eso estaba intentando ponérselo, pero no podía, por ello termine en esa posición… ahora repítelo… Que le querías decir a mi N.O.V.I.A.?"-

-"Yaten…"- le susurra Mina sorprendida pero sin despegarse de su hombro -"Shhh"- la manda a callar, esto provoca que Mina también lo abrase…

-"De verdad es tu novia?"- dijo muy triste una de las fans

-"Así es, es mi novia y la amo, no quiero que ninguna se atreva a insultarla y menos por un malentendido así… No permitiré que la vuelvan a lastimar oyeron?"- todas voltean al brazo izquierdo de Mina… efectivamente estaba lastimado, se veía muy mal… por lo tanto la idea macabra desapareció de sus cabezas (N/A: peeero de la mía no jojo)

-"Disculpanos"- dijo una, y todas las demás la siguieron

-"No sabíamos que era tu novia, discúlpanos por favor"-

-"Si, si, ahora podrían dejarme a solas con ella, la terminaba de curar"- las fans se fueron y cerraron la puerta -"Uff"- solo dice el… Pero al momento de que se cerró la puerta, Mina se aleja de el yéndose a la esquina del cuarto viendo a Yaten aterrada…

-"Novia?!"-

-"Que querías que les dijera?, si no les decía eso te iban a atacar y a insultar, por que la verdad si fueron posiciones muy comprometedoras, no me di cuenta hasta al último"-

-"Pero… Novia?!"- ella seguía aterrada, la idea no le entraba bien en la cabeza

-"Escuchaste lo que te dije?"-

-"Es que… Novia?!"-

-"Que? Acaso tienes novio?"- preguntó él inquisitivamente -"No…"- le contesta ella entrando en razón de nuevo, al parecer andaba en shock… ante la respuesta Yaten se asombra, el se vuelve a sentar en la cama y dice -"Entonces no me quieres a mi como novio"-

-"No... no es eso es que…"- pero el no la dejó continuar, tomó un tono mas enfadado y dijo -"Mentiste al decirme que me ibas a proteger con tu amor por siempre"-

-"No Yaten"- contesta ella -"Me sorprendió, es decir, jamás me imaginé lo que me ibas a decir, para serte franca, pensé que no te agradaba"-

-"De donde sacaste esa idea?, jamás me preguntaste nada, de todas formas, tienes razón, no lo debí decir discúlpame, pero no vi otra salida"- desvía la mirada y cruza los brazos -"Me retractaré en una entrevista si tanto te molesta"-

-"No he dicho que me moleste!"- hace su puchero -"Solo me sorprendió"- se acerca a el otra vez -"Es decir, si no lo dices en juego, por supuesto que no me molesta"- hace su berrinche y cruza los brazos enfrente de él…

-"Pues no, no es en juego"- el sigue enfadado

-"Pues entonces seré tu novia!"- le contesta enfadada igual

-"Bien!!"- el berrinche de Yaten sigue

-"Bien!! Hamp!!"- ella lo imita… nadie de los dos se habla por un minuto entero, hasta que ella rompe el hielo siguiendo con su berrinche -"Entonces hay que aclarar algunos puntos"- esto hace que Yaten salga de su berrinche, ya que se sorprendió, pensó que Mina solo le seguía el juego, puso ambas manos en la cama donde estaba sentado y se dispuso a escuchar

-"Soy extremadamente celosa, así que no te compartiré con nadie mas y eso incluye actrices en novelas… Me gusta ir al cine los sábados por la noche y comer palomitas, mis películas favoritas son de acción, no me gusta estudiar, mi sueño es convertirme en una cantante, adoro las cámaras y de ahora en adelante seré tu Manager segunda, sin mi no hay concierto he!!!... Ah, lo olvidaba, si quieres ser mi novio tendrás que pedírmelo como se debe… Y POR SUPUESTO que no dejaré que las fans locas te acosen hamp!"-

Yaten si que se había quedado atónito, Mina seguía con su cara de reproche y desviando la mirada a otra parte… se paró de la cama y quedó frente a ella, no le contestó nada, solo le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, que hizo que Mina volteara a verlo y se sonrojara, no podía evitar ver los ojos verdes de él, eran hermosos, llenos de sueños he ilusiones…

-"Me parece bien, me iré haciendo a la idea"- después de esto le puso el alcohol aprovechando que Mina estaba descuidada

-"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY auauauauauauaua"- lloriqueó ella

-"Mina… me darías el honor de ser tu novio?"- le decía mientras la vendaba…

_Magia, tu mirada,  
como la luna me estremece hasta el fin  
Magia, siento magia,  
si estoy contigo en el desierto soy feliz  
Dicen que hasta veo fantasmas o que estoy emproblemada  
y la razón es que te quiero hasta morir_

Mina se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla también -"Claro que si"- le dijo muy sonrojada y apenada

-"Te advierto que yo también soy celoso"- Yaten tomó la mano de Mina y empezó a caminar con ella hacia la puerta -"Así que no dejaré que nadie se te acerque"- Mina solo sonrío… salieron de la enfermería y caminaron hacia su aula entrelazados por los brazos…

_**En el campo deportivo**_

Ese día era el primero de clases, por lo tanto las clases se suspendían hasta mitad del día para que hubiera oportunidad de escoger clubs y grupos antes de entrar y comenzar la actividad escolar. Lita y Taiki terminaron en el área deportiva, cerca de donde se encontraban Serena y Seiya, como siempre a Lita la semi-obligaban a entrar al grupo de atletismo…

-"Vamos Kino, siempre has estado en nuestro equipo, gracias a ti ocupamos los primeros puestos a nivel nacional"- le dijo Maryuki, la capitana actual del equipo de Atletismo

-"Es que siempre me quedo con ganas de entrar al club de cocina, talvez sea buena en los deportes por mi fuerza y estatura, pero lo que realmente me apasiona siempre ha sido la cocina"- le responde sin ánimos para entrar al equipo

-"Tonterias Kino, no puedes desperdiciar tu talento de esa manera"- trata de convencerla Maryuki, pero viendo que lita no cedía utilizó su carta maestra -"Te necesitamos, sin ti prácticamente no hay equipo"-

-"Es que yo…"-

-"Vamos Kino!!, no nos des la espalda ahora"-

-"Que necia eres, no entiendes que ella no quiere?!"- interviene enseguida Taiki, que se estaba empezando a molestar por la insistencia de la chica -"No la obligues a hacer algo que ella no quiere"-

-"Y tu que puedes saber sobre que quiere ella?! Tan solo eres un artista mas del medio, no tienes ni la mínima idea de lo que es ser un deportista campeón como Kino"- lo manda a callar la capitana, a ella le gustaba la música y los famosos, pero no para considerarse todo una fan.

-"Mar, por favor no empieces a pelear con Taiki, el no te está haciendo nada"-

-"Es que Kino, en serio te necesitamos, por favor!!!"- le pide de rodillas -"Hablaré con el entrenador para que puedas estar también en la cocina, pero no nos abandones… Además entraron al equipo unos chicos especialmente apuestos y todos dicen que quieren conocer a la grandiosa Lita Kino!! Porfa porfa pofraaaa!!!"- le ruega ella

Ante este comportamiento Taiki reacciono y Lita solo suspiró contestando sin ganas -"Muy bien… entraré al equipo este semestre también"-

-"Pero Lita, tu no quieres entrar a este club, no me digas que accediste por el comentario de los chicos apuestos?, de ser así, yo te puedo presentar chicos considerados más apuestos que los que ella te presente… conoces a Ricky Martin?!"- volvió a intervenir con algo de insistencia en que no entrara, hasta el mismo se había sorprendido de lo que había salido de su boca… Que de malo tenía que Lita conociera mas chicos?... Ella ni lo meditó, se rió a carcajadas, había considerado bastante gracioso el comentario

-"Oye!! No intervengas niño bonito!! Ella ya aceptó y yo le presentaré a esos muchachos!! Los deportistas son galanes naturales, no ratifícales como TU comprenderás"-

-"Oye Mar, tranquila!!"- la manda a callar Lita -"Respeta a Taiki, que nada te está haciendo, escuchaste?!"-

-"Kino… ni te lo creo… tu no puedes ser de esas estúpidas fans de los Three Lights también o si?"-

-"No por eso lo defiendo, el es una persona muy especial para mi, junto con Seiya, Yaten, Serena y Mina, por eso no permitiré que le faltes al respeto"- contestó ella enfadada -"Además…"- arquea una ceja -"Si soy fan de los Three Lights, y de hecho estoy matriculada en su club… Si sigues molestando a Taiki, me temo que no entraré al equipo"-

-"Oh… lo lamento, prometo no volver a hacerlo entonces"- le contesta ella nerviosa -"Bueno, me voy para arreglar tu reingreso al equipo, Kino"-

-"Y también el mío"- contesta enfadado Taiki -"No permitiré que me insultes de esa forma, te demostraré a ti y a todos sus deportistas lo bueno que puede llegar a ser Taiki Kou!!"-

-"Como quieras, niño bonito"- dice burlonamente Maryuki -"Solo que tu si tendrás que hacer prueba, mañana en el campo a las 3:20pm"- ella se va corriendo después de eso…

-"Taiki… a ti no te gustan los deportes"-

-"Ni a ti, y como quiera entraste, esa chica es realmente irritante!! Que el coraje se convierta en la fuerza, que la sabiduría me muestre el camino y que pase lo que pase siempre siga mi destino"- recita el

-"Si quieres ser feliz algún día, ama, perdona y olvida, hoy te lo dice una amiga, mañana te lo dirá la vida… no dejes que ella te haga enfadar, yo se que es irritante"- le responde recitando también…Taiki se asombra por la forma de contestar de Lita

-"Te gusta la poesía, Lita?"-

-"Soy buena con eso también, hehe, pero mi pasión sigue siendo la cocina"- le guiña un ojo

-"Entonces eres una chica con muchos talentos"- saca de su uniforme un listón verde y le recoge el cabello -"Suerte que siempre cargo con un separador, si no, te quedas con el cabello suelto el resto del día"- el termina y se separa de ella

Lita se sonrosa algo, no siempre tenía la oportunidad de tener que levantar su cabeza para ver a la cara a un chico -"Gracias"- le contesta ella -"Pero no debiste decirle eso a Maryuki, tu no tienes que probar nada y mucho menos a mi, ella tiende a juzgar mucho a las personas sin siquiera conocerlas"- afirma con molestia

-"Bueno… es que ella me estaba provocando, tu lo viste, además, si tu vas a hacerme compañía no creo que valla a resultar tan terrible"-

-"Intentaré que tu estancia en el club deportivo sea divertida"- le sonríe -"De cualquier manera, hablaré con el entrenador para que puedas estar en otro club también"-

-"Te lo agradezco"- se van a sentar a una banca, Lita se queda observando a un equipo de softbol que jugaba por ahí, mientras Taiki se quedó mirándola fijamente, como examinando su rostro y se percató de que su mirada transmitía una linda sensación…

-"Lita, tienes novio?"- salió espontáneamente, algo le estaba pasando a Taiki, pero ni el mismo sabía lo que estaba empezando a sentir, pensó que solo era curiosidad por conocer mas a una de las pocas en que podría confiar siempre… Ella entristece el semblante contestando un desganado -"No"-

-"Nunca has tenido uno?"- pregunta con mucha intriga

-"Una vez… fue casi como un novio, pero de la mala manera me di cuenta en el error en que estaba"-

-"Y… es secreto, o puedo saber que paso?"-

-"No me gusta hablar de ello, pero te lo contaré… Fue hace un par de años, yo siempre he sido la mas alta entre las chicas de mi edad y mi fuerza supera a la de la mayoría de los chicos"- mira a Taiki como diciendo "es obvio" -"Por ello, ningún muchacho me ve realmente como una chica… CLARO!! Muchos me quieren conocer pero solo para probar mi fuerza o para retarme, ninguno se acerca a mi para tener una cita, platicar o simplemente, conocerme mas… En ese entonces hubo un muchacho, algo débil físicamente y bajito que entró al instituto en donde yo estaba… Justo en su primer día de clases, los rudos de la escuela lo tomaron amenazándolo para que les diera su dinero, de suerte yo estaba cerca de ahí y lo defendí, golpeando a esos bravucones, desde ese entonces, nos hicimos los mejores amigos"- Lita desvía su mirada de nuevo al juego -"Pasó un año y yo empecé a sentir algo mas por el… el día de San Valentín le di unos chocolates que yo misma hice, el me lo agradeció con un beso en la mejilla… Realmente me enamoré de él… Pero ese mismo día mas tarde, lo vi con otra chica bajo un árbol, dándole los chocolates que yo le preparé a él con tanto cariño"- Lita aprieta sus puños mientras se sostiene la falda del uniforme -"Yo fui a donde estaban ellos sentados y les pisé la caja de chocolates… Y le pregunté que por que me engañaba así… el me contestó que no sabía de que hablaba, que para el yo era como el hermano mayor que nunca tubo"- Lita realmente se veía triste -"Me dijo que no me podía ver como una chica por que no lo parecía.. desde ese momento, no lo he visto, me cambié de colegio y así quedé con el corazón roto"-

-"Pues ese chico, aparte de débil, chaparro y traidor, era un idiota"- contestó Taiki sosteniendo una de las manos de Lita para que volviera a la normalidad y con la otra le volteó el rostro para verla a los ojos -"No sabe del gran tesoro que se perdió, tu no pareces chico lita, eres una hermosa mujer fuerte y de muchos talentos yo diría que muchas darían lo que fuera por ser como tu"-

-"Taiki…"- le contesta con expresión de gratitud

-"Es la verdad, tus talentos y virtudes cada vez me sorprenden mas, y por encima de todo eso, tienes un corazón de oro… Tan valioso, que eres capaz de sacrificarte por los demás… Y siéndote sincero, yo no te veo alta"- le regala una sonrisa y éste último comentario le saca una sonrisa amplia a Lita y también algo de sonrojo

-"Gracias Taiki, por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo, me siento como una chica, muchas gracias por darme tu amistad"-

Taiki la abraza -"Gracias a ti por confiar en mi"- le contesta… Ella lo abraza también

_Y es así que ya no puedo ni dormir,  
me paso el día pensando en ti  
vivo embrujada es por ti,  
y es así que solo vivo para ti, no se estudiar  
ni se salir, no se que magia has hecho en mi_

Llegó la hora de que las clases comenzaran, por lo tanto todos se fueron a sus aulas correspondientes… Las chicas fans de Three Lights esperaban ansiosas a que entraran al aula… Pero una gran decepción ocurrió cuando el primero en entrar, Yaten, está acompañado, abrazado por Mina Aino… Justamente se sientan juntos ya que las bancas eran para dos (N/A: xDD que súper conveniente no?) ellos parecen estar en su mundo, ambos sonrojados y sin dejarse de abrasar platicaban… las fans se quedaron calladas, solo ellos hablaban… Una que estuvo en la escena de la enfermería empezó a contar que ella era la novia de Yaten causando una gran desilusión… Seguido esperan a que aparezca otro de sus famosos, y el siguiente que entra al aula es Taiki, pero la decepción continúa al ver que está con Lita Kino, pasaba su brazo por el hombro de ella y se fue a sentar a su lado, parecían entretenidos… Las fans no lo podían creer… Pero ahora la intrépida Aiko Tsumi les dice a sus demás compañeras su macabro plan…

-"Hagamos esto, el único que queda es Seiya, todas las bancas son dobles, si una se sienta en cada banca, seguro con una de nosotras se sentará!!"- a las demás se les ilumina el mundo al oír el plan, todas se van a las bancas que quedan… Poco después de eso entran Seiya y Serena, él jugaba con el cabello suelto de ella, y al parecer, eso le causaba gracia a Serena…

-"Bueno Bombón, a sen…"- se percató que ninguna banca estaba vacía

-"Que raro que todos se sienten dispersados…"- a Serena se también se le hizo raro eso

-"Mas que raro, diabólico"- Seiya enseguida se percató del plan

-"Vamos Seiya, sientate conmigo"- le sonrió Aiko -"Serás una excelente compañía, y puedo explicarte lo que no entiendas"-

Serena se va a sentar atrás de la banca de Lita y Taiki, pero ya estaba ocupado el otro asiento… Seiya la sigue -"Bombón, yo quería sentarme a tu lado, que injusto"-

-"Mmmm"- Serena piensa que hacer… se voltea con la chica que estaba a lado -"Oye podrías pararte? Seiya se va a cansar"- la chica sacada de onda le hace caso, quita su portafolio y Seiya se sienta…

-"Gracias"- le dice él a la fan -"Después te firmo un autógrafo"- la chica se va a sentar a otro lugar vacío llena de esperanza por que su ídolo le habló

-"Que tramposa eres Tsukino!!!"- Aiko va enfadada a la banca de Serena y Seiya -"El se tenía que sentar conmigo!!!"- dice frustrada

Serena se estaba volviendo a enojar, pero esta vez Seiya no la dejó hablar -"Oye, a mi no me gustan las chicas que me acosan… y deja de molestar a mi bombón"- acto seguido, Aiko se fue a sentar de mal humor de nuevo a su banca…

-"Oye Mina, como te fue? Ya no te duele la arañada que te dieron?"- pregunta Lita

-"Por supuesto que no, mi Yaten me ha curado muy bien"- sonríe ella mientras se aferra del brazo del chico

-"Tu Yaten?"- a Taiki le pareció extraño que Yaten no se hubiese sorprendido ni quejado de que Mina estuviera tan cerca de el

-"Siiii, mi Yaten, por que es MI novio hahahaha"- ella estaba feliz, Yaten solo voltea al frente sonrojado, para no ver a sus compañeros, ya que ambos se quedaron boquiabiertos

-"QUEEEE? Novia de Yaten… justo cuando me empezaba a preguntar si el enanín tenía sentimientos, pasa esto"- comenta Seiya -"Y wow… muy rápido"-

Yaten se para de su asiento -"A quien le dijiste enanín?!!"- Pero Mina lo vuelve a sentar de un jalón -"No te preocupes amor, para mi estás perfecto"- él solo suspira, se zafa del brazo de Mina para así poderla abrazar con su brazo derecho completamente y acercarla a el -"Bien, al fin de cuentas, a quien le importa la opinión de este dolido emocional"- se venga con esta frase

-"Oye tu!!"- Seiya se para de su asiento y Serena lo sienta de un jalón del brazo

-"No peleen… oigan que les parece si el Domingo vamos al parque de diversiones los 6?, no sería divertido?"- sonríe ella

-"Pues, estaría bien por nosotras Serena, pero recuerda que Taiki, Seiya y Yaten, tienen muchos compromisos"- recordó Lita

-"No te preocupes Lita, podríamos hacer un espacio el domingo, al fin de cuentas apenas es lunes"-

-"Si, así podríamos despejar nuestras mentes un rato"- afirma Yaten

-"Pues excelente idea entonces Bombón, iremos al parque de diversiones"- le sonríe… era raro, Serena siempre que sonreía Seiya sentía una inmensa alegría que jamás experimentó antes, era tan lindo y jamás se molestaba con ella, siempre la llamaba cariñosamente "Bombón", se reía con ella y nunca se apenaba por las vergüenzas que a veces lo hacía pasar… ella se queda viendo fijamente a los ojos a Seiya… le gustaban mucho, tenían las pestañas tan grandes, y eran tan azules que se perdía al mirarlos -"Sucede algo Bombón?"-

-"No…"- ella no lo deja de mirar

-"Entonces por que me miras así?"-

-"Sabes Seiya… tienes una mirada muy bonita"- Serena le sonríe, Seiya se voltea al frente para ver el pizarrón muy rojo… -"Gracias hehe"-

Las clases empezaron, los Three Lights volvieron al instituto… pero esta vez algo era diferente, esta vez, sentían una honda cálida alrededor suyo…

_**La Corte de los Milagros**_

Sentado en un trono rodeado de auras espectrales y cristales negros estaba una hombre tomando de una copa vino tinto, a el lo cubría una sombra, por lo cual su rostro era casi imposible de ver… -"Empiron de Espadas, Sephirot de Diamantes, Drew de Tréboles, Skarlett de Corazones"- Dijo con una voz algo seria y perspicaz -"Aparescan"- Frente a el aparecieron 3 hombres y una mujer con atuendos similares que tenían las marcas de las cartas de póquer… uniforme amarillo para Empiron de Espadas, Azul para Sephirot de Diamantes, verde para Drew de Tréboles y Rojo para Skarlett de Corazones…

-"Si, su excelencia"- contestaron al unísono los cuatro, se pusieron de rodillas apoyándose sobre su pié derecho

-"Saben que uno de mis planes ha fallado… no tenía idea de que esas tres estrellas iban a intervenir con Galaxia… pero esta vez, no permitiré que pase… Quiero la energía de las semillas estelares para poder abrir un gran hoyo negro y así despertar a su alteza"- toma un poco de su copa haciendo notar los brazaletes idénticos a los que Galaxia poseía -"Esta vez no usaré intermediarios y lo haré con mis propios hombres… no importa que el resplandor sea poco, no importa que no sean semillas eternas, poco a poco iremos juntando el suficiente poder para traer de vuelta a su alteza"-

-"Mi señor, me ofrezco para ser el primero"- Drew de Tréboles sale a la luz -"Quiero ser el primero en intentar obtener la energía que necesita su excelencia"-

-"Por favor Drew, sabemos que un torpe como tu no podría juntar ni siquiera el primer nivel de energía, eres un débil inferior"- le contestó Skarlett de Corazones

-"Te tragarás tus palabras ingenua… conseguiré el primer nivel de energía para su majestad"-

-"Bien, Drew de Tréboles, serás el primero… Los guardianes del sistema solar no tienen poder alguno ahora, así que será muy fácil… espero que puedas lograrlo satisfactoriamente"-

-"No se preocupe mi señor, no lo defraudaré"-

-"También quiero las semillas del los guardianes para mi colección, así que espero me traigas el primer nivel junto con ellas"-

-"Así será"- le responde el chico de tréboles

-"Ahora, déjenme solo"- los cuatro desaparecen -"Creo que iré a ver yo mismo esas semillas primero… hahaha… Estos son los últimos días, antes de que la galaxia sea consumida por el agujero negro HAHAHAHA"- se ríe tenebrosamente…

**Escuela Preparatoria Juuban**

Se terminaron las clases, los 6 salieron juntos, las chicas acompañaron a la limosina a los Three Lights, al parecer se habían convertido en sus guardianas contra las fans… Serena y Seiya iban un poco mas atrás que los otros…

-"Serena, segura que nada te ocurre? Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para cualquier cosa"-

-"Segura Seiya, yo se que lo puedo hacer, serías al primero que le dijera si me ocurriera algo"- asiente… de pronto ve que andan vendiendo fotografías de los Three Lights, vio una en especial de Seiya que le gustó bastante -"Esperame un momento"- pues la fue a comprar, se la muestra a Seiya haciendo una señal con los dedos de "V" de la victoria -"hahahaha saliste muy bien"-

-"Ay bombón, no andes gastando en eso, si quieres fotos mías solo tómalas"-

-"Es que saliste muy bien"- hace su berrinche… poco después llegan a la limosina de los Three Lights y se despiden… cada quien se va a su casa…

_-"Se parece tanto al chico que me __rompió el corazón..."- _piensa Lita mientras va directo a su casa pero luego reflexiona mejor_-"Bueno en realidad no mucho, es muy alto y se puede defender solo mmmm"-_ ve al cielo _-"Pero de algo estoy segura… es la misma sensación que sentí aquella vez"-_

Mina no salía de su felicidad al ir a su casa, saltaba, brincaba, bailaba y de todo, Yaten le había dicho que se mudara frente a su departamento para poderse ver muy seguido, ella se lo estaba pensando, ya que no es correcto que una chica de tan corta edad viva sola… Pero con esa idea feliz se fue hacia su casa…

Serena por otra parte, se fue a su casa sin pensar nada… directo a su cuarto donde buscó un marco para fotografías y puso aquella que había comprado de Seiya… la puso en el buró encima de su cama, y vio que aunque bajada, ahí tenía también la foto con ella y Darien… Serena decidió llamarlo por teléfono… pasó mucho tiempo para que le contestara pero al fin…

-"Bueno? Habla Darien Chiva"-

-"Darien, soy yo, Serena"- dice ilusionada

-"Serena no tengo tiempo para hablar contigo, estoy en una sesión de estudios, podrías dejar de asfixiarme un poco?!"- ante esta contestación de Darien, Serena no lloró, mas bien se enojó y mucho

-"Sabes algo, te voy a dejar de Asfixiar para SIEMPRE!!"- y le colgó tomó las fotografías que tenía de ella y Darien, incluso tomó la estrella musical que le había dado… Toda la tarde estuvo juntando las cosas que la hacían recordarlo… las puso en una caja y las subió al ático…

_**C O N T I N U A R A **_

* * *

Hola, hola, holaaaaaaaaaaaa, xD, antes de que me apedreen por el mal capitulo que les di, les digo que muchas escenas las escribí en mis ratos de insomnio, dígase a las 2 am xD… así que no me culpen, espero les haya gustado, ya se empieza a desarmar la historia con respecto a los villanos y pues traté de hacer este un capitulo romántico/cómico para pasar el amargo trago de los dos anteriores XP… SI, la relación de Yaten y Mina es la mas acelerada, pero creo que les queda así bien, debido a sus actitudes… AH! Y fueron 16 páginas y media de word el cap… me gustaría saber xD que les gustó mas del cap, o que quieren que pase a futuro.

Muchísimas gracias a mis adorads luces **vichyta**,**Nyan Nyanko**,**Peach Moon**,**Nikki Usagui**,**SeiyaySerenity22** y **Sailor Supreme**, sus comentarios son lo que me inspira a seguirle, eso y también el amor que le tengo a estos personajes.

Esta vez no me alcanzó el tiempo para hacerles mas fanarts (bueno, en realidad si hice uno xD pero es un SUPER spoiler de capítulos superiores, por lo cual me esperaré para publicarlo) en el blog especial del fanfic (que se encuentra en mi perfil) hay sección de bloopers, las traducciones de las letras de temas musicales de capítulos anteriores, la letra entera del tema musical de este capítulo (todo con videos) y una sección de Serena x Seiya xD, ahí si se quieren dar la vuelta.

Todo comentario constructivo es bien recibido, nos leemos a la próxima n.n cualquier actualización, siempre edito el cap al inicio o final para que se enteren

_**Tema Musical: Magia de Shakira**_  
Salu2  
Jaspe


	4. Especial Lullaby

**Advertencia:** Este fanfic Romance/Acción/Aventura/ es Serena x Seiya, Lita x Taiki y Mina x Yaten

Sailor Moon no me pertenece, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi…  
La historia es idea original mía (Deborah, aka Jaspe o Ice) y no me queda nada mas que decir que… ¡¡Espero les guste!!

-"ABC"- Dialogo  
"ABC" Pensamiento  
(N/A: ABC) Notas de autora  
_ABC_- cosas importantes

* * *

"_**Lluvia de Estrellas"**_  
**ESPECIAL**  
♥_Lullaby __♥  
**Por Deborah**__** (Jaspe)**_

En el reino de la tierra una niña se sentía muy sola, su hermana mayor no le hacía mucho caso, incluso vivía alejada de ella, no tenía a nadie ni a nada, solo una gran habitación llena de lujos y joyas con un enorme espejo en ella…

-"De que me sirve ser la princesa de la tierra… si nadie está a mi lado?"- la bella niña toca el espejo -"Solo estoy yo y mi reflejo, solo yo me escucho y me observo"-

-"Princesa, por favor pase al baile real, todos la están esperando"- anuncia un sirviente -"Todos aclaman ver la belleza de nuestra princesa Neherenia"-

A pesar de que esta niña está rodeada de gente que siempre la elogia, no siente verdaderamente lo que es la compañía… Sin embargo ella no se da cuenta. Ella ahora se encontraba alegre ya que su hermana iba a ir al baile real, fue rápidamente a los tronos y ahí estaba ella, sentada viendo a todos los súbditos de la tierra de Neherenia con su cara llena de alegría… Neherenia se acerca a ella

-"Que bueno que pudiste venir querida hermana mayor"-

-"No me perdería el festival de la luna nueva por nada pequeña Neherenia"-

-"Por que no te quedas aquí para siempre Selene?"- le contestó de repente la niña -"Por que siempre tienes que regresar a la luna?, la luna es pequeña, la tierra es mas grande, es mejor"-

-"La luna es mi hogar hermana querida… No puedo abandonar, además, no menosprecies a la luna pequeña… para mi la luna es hermosa"- contestó ella dulcemente

-"Tan importante es que sea hermosa?"- preguntó la niña -"La tierra es mas poderosa"-

Selene solo le acaricia la cabeza a Neherenia -"Lo se… pero mi hogar es la luna pequeña, soy la reina del milenio de plata, así como tu hogar está aquí en la tierra, ya que algún día te convertirás en la soberana de todo esto y comprenderás a lo que me refiero"- afirma con ternura -"Y el día en que eso pase yo estaré orgullosa"- se para de su trono y se aproxima a las puertas para recibir a unas invitadas muy especiales…

Neherenia solo se sienta a reflexionar en su pequeño trono… Todo el que pasaba frente o a lado de ella hacía alusión a su belleza, ella estaba acostumbrada a ello, siempre le decían que de las dos soberanas, ella era la mas bonita.

Mientras tanto Selene fue a ver si sus invitadas habían llegado, fue con el portero a preguntar -"Disculpe, ya han llegado mis invitadas?"-

-"Si su majestad, pero aún no entran a la fiesta, están ambas afuera"-

-"Muchas gracias por avisarme"- le contesta dulcemente y sale a recibirlas. Fuera del palacio se encontraban una pequeña, mas o menos de apariencia de 12 años y una joven muy guapa con un vestido largo y naranja a lado de ella… la pequeña en cambio, tenía un elegante conjunto blanco con dorado, pero poco usual en una princesa usar pantalones, sobre todo en una fiesta real…

-"Disculpen que tardara en llegar, pensé que entrarían de inmediato"-

-"No te disculpes Selene… la verdad es mi culpa, aún no la puedo convencer"- la hermosa joven de largos cabellos naranjas y rojos ve a la pequeña que pone cara de berrinche.

-"No quiero entrar, para que venir a la fiesta de un pequeño planeta?"- contesta engreídamente

-"Deneb!! No seas grosera y compórtate, saluda a Selene"-

-"Hola Selene"- contesta a secas

-"Hola pequeña princesa Deneb"-

-"Deneb!! No seas descortés!!"- le reclama su hermana

-"A ti quien te entiende Galatea?! Primero me dices que la salude, ahora me dices que no sea descortés! Sabes, tu cabeza esta llena de líos hermana"- se burla la pequeña

-"DENEB!!!"- pero Selene la detiene -"Tranquilizate Galatea, es solo una niña"- le sonríe -"Que te parece si vas con mi hermanita Neherenia, princesa Deneb? Seguramente se podrán divertir juntas"-

-"Ya que… ni creas que me iba a quedar con las viejas"- se va corriendo

-"Ay disculpa el comportamiento de mi hermana"- se lamenta Galatea -"No se de que lado de la familia lo habrá heredado, te lo juro"-

-"Solo es especial… No tengas cuidado, mejor entremos y comamos algún tentempié"- las dos reinas entran al castillo de cristal

Mientras tanto la pequeña niña entra como "Juan por su casa" (N/A: xD lo tenía que poner) y busca a "algo" que se pareciera a una niña y princesa, enseguida lo encuentra… Se pone frente a ella, sonriendo, haciendo notar que se le acababa de caer un diente y le dice -"Hola!! Soy Deneb, tu quien eres?"-

-"Dios que horror, tu cara, tus dientes, o no!! Eres niña o niño?! Por que vistes así?! Quien eres?! GUARDIAAAAS!!!"- Neherenia se asusta ante la apariencia de la niña…

La chica hace berrinche y le contesta -"Que tiene de malo mi cara he?!"-

-"Que tiene de malo?! Esa marca horrenda de tu ojo izquierdo, que miedo!"-

-"Es de nacimiento sabes…"-

-"Y…y… Te falta un diente!!! Te vistes como hombre!!"-

-"Los dientes de leche no son eternos"- le contesta enfadada -"Un día se te tienen que caer, y esta ropa no es de hombre… de hecho si un niño se vistiera como yo, le diría que es raro"- los guardias llegaron e iban a tomar a la pequeña y sin modales Deneb para alejarla de su dulce y hermosa princesita, pero antes de que pudieran agarrarla ella empieza a cantar… y la melodía sale del aire…

_Laying alone with the history that made you cold and uncertain inside._ (sentado solo con la historia que te hizo frío y mentiroso por dentro)  
_Careful now, deep breath, the water's still rising_. (ahora cuidadoso, profundo, el agua sigue en aumento)  
_But your silver lining's in sight._ (pero tu plateada vestimenta a la vista)

_When you feel like you're breaking down,_ (cuando sientas que te rompes)  
_And your body's just giving in,_ (y tu cuerpo solo da)  
_And you can't go on broken like this any longer_. (y no puedas soportarlo por mas tiempo)

Los cinco guardias que fueron a rescatar a la princesa ahora estaban suspendidos en el aire inmóviles, esto atrajo la atención de todos, fue cuando llegaron Galatea y Selene…

-"Deneb! Que hiciste?!"- le reprocha su hermana mayor

-"Oh por dios"- mira aterrorizada Selene

-"Les paré su tiempo, me querían tocar… Nadie toca a Deneb Millar, guardiana de las melodías"- al decir esto todos los invitados se quedaron asombrados, habían escuchado hablar sobre la guardiana de las Melodías, heredera al trono estelar de VY, pero jamás se imaginaron que la pudieran ver en persona, y menos aún, que fuera una niñita sin modales. -"Por eso no quería venir aquí… y a esa hermana tuya Sele-chi, un día le va a afectar el alto autoestima que se tiene"- Deneb se retira hacia el jardín estelar…

-"Espera princesa Deneb!"- la para Selene -"Como puedo hacer que recuperen su tiempo?"- pregunta asustada

-"Solo estaba jugando… No les paré su tiempo, están congelados, métanlos en agua caliente unas 3 horas y volverán a la normalidad"- dice de forma divertida -"Ahora, si me disculpan, estaré en el jardín"-

El alboroto terminó dentro de un rato, Selene le había dicho a Neherenia que se disculpara con Deneb, que no debió de haberle dicho todas esas malas cosas… Mientras que Galatea se disculpaba con todo el mundo por como actuaba su hermana… Neherenia fue al jardín a disculparse… claro que ella no quería, la estaban semi-obligando a hacerlo… cuando llegó ahí se topó con la sorpresa de que Deneb jugaba a pasarse la pelota con otros niños de ahí, y los niños la adulaban mucho… Pero Neherenia notó algo… solo se quedó a observarlos, ellos no notaron su presencia

-"Valla, su majestad si que sabe pelear!!"- pasa el balón un chico

-"Si, la princesa Deneb es genial, y me encantó cuando asustó a la Reina Selene, yo jamás me atrevería a hacer eso!! Increíble!!"-

Otro chico mas recibe el balón y se lo queda -"Lo mas genial fue cuando se puso a cantar, su majestad tiene una voz hermosa, hasta hipnotiza"-

-"No sean tontitos"- les contesta ella apenada -"No fue la gran cosa, y por supuesto que no, se me salió un gallo bien fuerte al final de la canción"- dice en forma graciosa, todos ríen, incluyendo Deneb…

-"Su majestad es genial, debería de pasarse por la tierra mas seguido"-

-"Deneb, Deneb, DENEB, no me digan majestad, luego me la creo y no se van a librar de mi, me voy a creer la princesa del lago y los ordenaré a todos heeeee"-

-"Pues eso hace la princesa Neherenia… Realmente no me gusta juntarme mucho con ella"-

Deneb se queda callada ante el comentario -"Bueno… yo no la conozco, pero me juzgó sólo por que se me cayó un diente y por mi marca en el ojo, esa la tengo desde que nací, es el símbolo de las melodías… AH! Y por mi ropa"-

-"Pero que dice, si usted se ve genial Deneb, la marca le da mucha personalidad, lo del diente es algo que a todos nos pasa y sinceramente le digo que su ropa es estupenda, es algo novedoso, cuando veo a las demás niñas a veces hasta las confundo por que siempre se visten igual"-

Neherenia lo notó… ellos querían a Deneb y no por ser bonita… se enfadó por alguna razón mucho y salió de su escondite diciendo -"Pero que le ven a esa niña!? Está bien fea!"-

Un silencio invadió el lugar… hasta que un niño se armó de valor y dijo -"Pues yo no le veo lo fea, de hecho es muy linda y canta hermoso"- Deneb arqueó una ceja y dijo de manera pícara -"Lo siento pero no busco novio jojojojo"- ante esto el niño se pone súper rojo y Neherenia solo sale corriendo hacia su alcoba…

-"Ash…"- se queja Deneb y la sigue, no antes de decirle a sus amigos terrestres -"Muchas gracias por jugar conmigo!!! Luego vendré de nuevo a visitarlos"- y se va. La traviesa Deneb siguió a Neherenia hasta su alcoba, pero al momento de entrar a ella, Neherenia empezó a hablar sola… esto a Deneb le sacó un "Ah caijo!" (N/A: xD se sorprendió… Deneb o-ôU) ya que se preguntaba con quien estaba hablando ella, abrió sigilosamente un poco la puerta para ver… En efecto, hablaba con su reflejo en el espejo…

-"Pero viste?! Como esos chicos le dijeron bonita estando toda fea y además mi hermana también la respeta mucho siendo una plebeya sin modales!!"- se quedó callada unos segundos y luego pasó a hablar de nuevo como contestando -"Si lo se… ella no es nada comparada conmigo y yo soy mucho mas bonita, de eso no hay duda…………. Tienes razón, será mejor que no me moleste por esa tontería"-

"Ésta ya se volvió loca" pensó Deneb detrás de la puerta, pasaron un par de minutos y entró a la alcoba de golpe -"Vengo en son de paz"- empezó diciendo ella pero Neherenia enseguida saltó en rabia -"Lárgate de aquí!!"- le dijo con un tanto de rencor

-"Con quien hablabas?"- Deneb ignoró el comentario ya que sintió una energía maligna saliendo de una parte de la alcoba, pero como si el ser que estuviese emanando aquella presencia se diera cuenta de ello, desapareció de repente

-"Con nadie!! Ahora FUERA!!"- Neherenia estaba rodeada de envida, mas ella no se daba cuenta. Deneb con tristeza si lo notó, se alejó y se dispuso a irse, pero no sin antes decirle a Neherenia…

-"No te odio, y si un día necesitas ayuda no dudaré en dártela, cuando escuches mi canción de cuna, estaré ahí, aunque no me puedas ver"- de la nada sale una melodía, y Deneb la acompaña con la letra

_Close your eyes_, (cierra los ojos)  
_Don't you cry_. (no llores)  
_Let the sorrow within you subside._ (deja que el dolor dentro de ti calme)  
_Don't despair,_ (no desesperes)  
_Have no fear_. (no temas)  
_Give your weight to me when you hear this lullaby._ (dame tu peso cuando oigas esta canción de cuna)

La canción estremece a la princesa, ésta hace que su semblante de rencor cambie a dulzura y tristeza a la vez… Deneb siguió su camino pero sintió una mano deteniéndola del hombro -"Lo lamento… si quieres me puedes acompañar a jugar"-

-"Me encantaría, pero ya me tengo que ir"- le contesta dulcemente -"Jugaremos en otra ocasión"- y se va.

Deneb se dirige directamente al jardín de rosas -"Espero que esta vez no esté equivocada"- saca de su bolsillo una pequeñita perla dorada y la planta entre dos arbustos de rosas blancas -"No se que habrá sido aquella presencia que sentí, pero mis melodías jamás fallan, éste hechizo quedará parado hasta que su corazón llore lágrimas de sangre"-

El festival de la luna nueva terminó y poco a poco los invitados iban abandonando el palacio, las dos invitadas especiales de Selene también partieron… La pequeña princesa Neherenia le gritó a Deneb, que ya iba muy lejos en su carruaje jalado por 2 pegasos -"No rompas tu promesa!!! Creeré en ti!!!"- acto seguido se pone a tararear aquella melodía que le mostró la guardiana.

-"Que cantas pequeña hermana?"- pregunta Selene muy interesada

-"oh… solo una bonita melodía"-

Los años pasan, los pequeños matorrales se convierten en grandes árboles en un parpadear de ojos. Cada festival de la luna nueva, Neherenia esperaba ansiosa por que su "amiga" Deneb la visitara, sin embargo, nunca apareció de nuevo. Cada cinco años, Galatea iba a celebrar el festival pero venía sola, Todos los años que vio a la soberana Galatea, le preguntaba por Deneb… y siempre era la misma respuesta, que jamás pudo comprender "Su estrella ha evolucionado a VY"… que diantres significaba esto? Que era VY? Tan importante era como para aislarse de todos?...

En el festival de la luna nueva número 25 de Neherenia, creyó escuchar la melodía que Deneb le había enseñado… fue ahí cuando recordó sus palabras "Cuando escuches mi canción de cuna, estaré ahí, aunque no me puedas ver"… Neherenia fue corriendo con todas sus fuerzas al lugar que emitía esa hermosa melodía, el jardín real, pero para su decepción estaba vacío… Solo la luna nueva era su testigo de lo que vio a continuación…

Una rosa roja sobresalía entre un matorral de rosas blancas, pero no era normal, ya que ésta rosa emitía unos destellos dorados que hacían que Neherenia sintiera pureza, y como si fuera "el amado" que ella buscaba, se acerco y se sentó a su lado con ternura… El sentimiento de amor que esta flor le provocaba era enorme… sentía como su alma se liberaba de unas cadenas que la reprimía por dentro… dulcemente olió su aroma…

-"Demeter"- dijo ella -"Tu serás Demeter"-

Mientras tanto por el centro de la galaxia, las dos soberanas se encontraban conversando

-"La princesa Neherenia volvió a preguntar por ti"-

-"No puedo completar el hechizo, no sin antes estar segura que la pureza en ella es verdadera"- Las palabras de una Deneb mayor y sabia sorprendieron a su hermana

-"De que hablas Deneb?"-

-"Hecate"- contestó ella con algo de tristeza al hablar

-"Quién es Hecate?"- Galatea estaba muy confundida

-"Hecate es Neherenia… en ese entonces no lo pude definir, pero ahora lo se, Neherenia es el Némesis de la luna… la bruja de la luna, Hecate"- Ante estas palabras Galatea solo abrió muy grandes los ojos, se le acortó la garganta, no sabía como reaccionar, solo se llevó una mano a su boca.

-"Sin embargo"- siguió Deneb -"También es Rea, reina de la tierra y madre de la vida… Rea actualmente posee a Neherenia… Hecate, está tras del espejo, ese espejo del demonio"- apretó su puño con fuerza -"El hechizo que lancé hace mas de 10 años, solo será completado cuando Hecate caiga rendida… cuando Rea Neherenia pueda vencer"-

-"Piensas dejarla sola?! Podría ser un tremendo error!!!"-

-"Todo en esta vida pasa por un motivo, a eso se le llama destino"- Deneb se voltea a ver el ventanal, donde se aprecia la galaxia entera

-"El destino no existe Deneb!! No te sigas torturando por lo que pasó con el, no fue tu culpa que le pasara eso"- interrumpe Galatea, ante éste comentario Deneb salta en rabia y con palabras ahogadas dice -"Cállate… tu que puedes saber?! No sabes el dolor que se siente saber que va a pasar y sin poderlo evitar, el destino si existe… por que el Destino es el presente perfecto, es el paso que tomas para dejar atrás al pasado he ir hacia el futuro… es la cuarta dimensión que nadie mas que yo puede ver"- Deneb se voltea con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas -"Es un don maldito ser la guardiana de las melodías"-

-"Deneb… tu eres el destino?"- preguntó Galatea, jamás había imaginado que es lo que podía hacer la guardiana de las melodías… las melodías salían de diversas dimensiones y así podían acumular poder con la letra que la elegida le brindara… y solo aquella que pudiera ver otras dimensiones, es la que iba a ser heredera de las melodías…

-"Cállate… solo cállate"- melancólicamente se volteó de nuevo hacia el ventanal viendo centro de la galaxia y apoyando su mano contra el cristal "Espero no equivocarme esta vez" se repetía para si misma mientras las lágrimas silenciosas no la dejaban en paz.

_You say all seems so wrong with the life that you're living._ (dices que vez todo muy mal con la vida que estas viviendo)  
_You're searching for some reasons why._ (buscas alguna razón del porque)  
_You're so scared to trust, you're feeling unworthy_. (Temiste mucho a la verdad, te sientes indignado)  
_Aching for comfort tonight_. (con las comodidades para esta noche)

En la tierra Neherenia era feliz… sentía mucha dicha al estar con aquella flor… por meses la cuidó y mantuvo hermosa, sin que le faltara su agua, luz solar y mucho amor, de vez en cuando le cantaba… la había llevado en una maceta a su cuarto para que siempre estubiera acompañándola… Ella había tapado el espejo que estaba en su cuarto, la hacía sentir rara, no sabía quien era el que hablaba detrás de él, y desde que vio la hermosa rosa, no volvió a escuchar esa voz, que solo le metía a su corazón odio y resentimiento contra su hermana. Así pasó un año y un día en el festival de la luna nueva, la rosa resplandeció totalmente dorado… cuando Neherenia recuperó la vista había una semilla estelar dorada frente a ella, no lo podía creer… la rosa que tanto amó era una rosa de la vida, donde se guardaba una semilla estelar… se talló un poco los ojos para comprobar si no estaba alucinando y la semilla no estaba ya… la rosa en instantes se marchitó…

-"No!!! Demeter… que te pasó?! Que ha pasado?!"- pero una risita de un bebé la sacó de su delirio, en la cama había un bebé muy parecido a ella, ojos azules, piel clara y cabello negro azulado como el de Neherenia… se acercó al bebé… estaba totalmente asustada -"Demeter?"- el bebé rió cuando dijo el nombre -"Tu eres mi Demeter?"- el bebé movió las manos alegre y risueño y alcanzó a agarrar un dedo de Neherenia… y graciosamente se lo metió a la boca…

-"Bebé… tienes hambre verdad?"- el niño alzó los brazos como queriendo que lo cargaran… la paz había vuelto a Neherenia… sintió la misma calidez y aún mas… Reflexionó un poco mientras lo llevaba a sus brazos y buscaba algo que ponerle al niño… -"Como te llamare?... Demeter no es un nombre muy común"- encontró una camisita azul de cuando ella era niña y una manta blanca, se la puso al bebé y lo envolvió teniéndolo en sus brazos -"Hoy es 30 de Julio…. Te gustaría llamarte Julio?"- el bebé sacó la lengua como teniendo asco -"mmmm que tal Leo, tu signo zodiacal es Leo"- el volvió a sonreír Neherenia lo miró con ternura -"Tu serás Leo Demeter"-

Neherenia baja al banquete con el bebé en brazos, enseguida todos se asombran, la música deja de sonar y todos miran a los brazos de la reina… Neherenia mira de nuevo al pequeño y ve que en su frente resplandece el símbolo de la tierra… -"Escuchenme todos"- se dispone a anunciar -"Éste bebé se llama Leo Demeter, es mi hijo"- ante estas palabras todos se asombraron… la Reina jamás tubo un amante o algo que se le pareciera -"Y será el heredero a mi reino"-

_When your heart's too sore to beat_, (cuando tu corazón esté muy golpeado)  
_And you feel it might never heal,_ (y sientas que jamás se podrá curar)  
_And you feel not even beggars want you_. (y sientas que no necesitas ayuda)  
_I do._ (lo hare)

El tiempo pasó y el joven príncipe de la tierra fue amado por todos, atractivo chico de 19 años, con cabello largo sujetado en una cola de caballo, hermosos ojos que solo podían ser comparados con el inmenso mar terrestre… El amaba con toda su alma a su madre, sin embargo, desde que su tía Selene se había convertido en Sailor Cosmos, una de las cinco guardianas del equilibrio universal, su madre se había estado comportando muy rara últimamente, su piel cada día era mas pálida y se maquillaba cada vez mas y mas diciendo cosas como "No debo de envejecer, debo de verme hermosa eternamente, siempre seré la mas hermosa", también en muchas ocasiones, la oía hablar sola… Esto al príncipe Leo le preocupaba mucho.

Lo peor de todo es que esa no era su única preocupación, él estaba enamorado de la princesa Serenity de la luna, pero no se atrevía a decírselo debido a que su madre no se llevaba bien con la Reina Selene… sin embargo todos los días le mandaba una carta anónima escribiéndole poemas y canciones, un día con su guitarra de plata, estaba en el jardín real, cerca de la fuente cuando sus dos mejores amigos llegaron, Calisto de Júpiter y Adonis de Venus… Calisto se caracterizaba por su gran altura y Adonis a diferencia de él, era mas bajo, cabello plateado y ambos con cola de caballo como el príncipe. (N/A: no me resistí u.uU lo lamento)

-"León!"- es la forma en que todos sus conocidos le decían, así lo llama Calisto -"Hace mucho tiempo que no me visitas"-

-"Lo lamento Calisto, veo que tu también viniste Adonis… por fin la princesa de Venus te hizo caso?"- dice con tono de arrogancia y divertido

-"Cierra la boca León!!! Ella me quiere, yo lo se… Estoy destinado a estar junto a la mujer mas bella de toda la galaxia, Venus, la diosa de la belleza… oh mi amor Aurora"- Recita el… luego se voltea a Leo una vez mas -"Y tu que me dices, ya te le declaraste a Serenity?"-

-"Lo hago cada día en mis cartas"-

-"Pero jamás sabrá quien eres si no las firmas"- le contesta irónicamente Calisto cruzando sus brazos

-"Tu tampoco estás en condiciones de hablar, cada vez que te quieres declarar a la princesa Atena de Júpiter, se te cortan las palabras y dices cualquier imbecilería como "tenedor"-

-"Cierra la boca Adonis!!! Es difícil"- se escusa él

-"Y sobre todo si la princesa tiene la fuerza de los mil demonios y si no le gusta una de tus palabras te podría hacer papilla hahaha"- se burla el chico de ojos verdes pero deja de hacerlo al ver la mirada asesina de Calisto -"Hehe no te enojes, sabes que era broma"-

-"Saben"- Leo los llamó -"Somos un asco en el amor"- todos asintieron tristemente y dando un suspiro finalizó esa plática -"Mejor ayúdenme ha hacer una canción para Serenity"-

Eran los mejores amigos, todos con la misma edad y al parecer el mismo problema en común "El Amor"…

Y así las primaveras pasaron y llegó el festival de la luna nueva número 20 de Leo… pero jamás se imaginó que ese festival iba a estar lleno de destrucción… Su madre se reveló ante la Reina Selene de la Tierra, alegando que ella sería la reina de la Luna como también de la Tierra… Aunque él era muy fuerte ya que poseía los mismos poderes que Neherenia, no se atrevió a intervenir, pues el amor a su madre era inmensamente grande… Ni siquiera podía pensar en la posibilidad de hacerle algún daño…

Muchos murieron… la princesa de la Luna también estaba presente en el festival, por poco un rayo de energía negativa le caía, pero Leo la salvó, la princesa perdió la conciencia… Leo fue corriendo con su escudero Endimión y le dijo -"Cuídala con tu vida"- entregándole en brazos a Serenity

-"Como ordene su majestad"- Endimión se iba a ir pero Leo lo volvió a detener diciendo -"Endimión… toma esto"- le entrega el medallón que solo el rey de la tierra podía llevar -"Si algo me pasa… quiero que saques adelante a todo mi pueblo, que jamás les falte nada… y JURAME que jamás la dejarás sola"- miró a Serenity

-"Será un honor cumplir su voluntad mi señor, pero con toda sinceridad, espero que nada le pase a mi rey"-

-"Eres un hombre en el que puedo confiar Endimión… gracias"- y se fue al lugar de la pelea de nuevo…

Vidas y vidas se seguían perdiendo… hasta que Sailor Cosmos utilizó el cristal de plata encerrando a Neherenia en ese espejo al cual siempre se veía…

-"Por que?... por que tubo que ser así pequeña hermana mía?"- se lamentaba Selene

-"Maldita bastarda!!! Pero ni creas que esto se va a quedar así, te lanzo esta maldición, esta profecía!!! Tu junto a tu milenio de plata serán destruidos, tu hija, su amado y todas sus protectoras morirán y esto ocurrirá antes de que llegue ha haber sucesión a la corona… La luna, ahora será la luna muerta hahahahahahaha"- El espejo con Neherenia adentro ascendió a la luna nueva, la cual se convertiría en su prisión…

La guerra terminó, el príncipe Leo quedó devastado, ahora no solo perdió a su madre, si no que también perdería a su amada debido a la maldición que le lanzó.

-"Levántate"- dijo una sailor con armadura dorada y una marca en el ojo

-"Quien eres?"-

-"Sailor VY Canis Majoris"- le responde

-"La guardiana de las melodías!! Mi madre, hablaba mucho sobre ti"- Al terminar esto, Calisto y Adonis muy lastimados al igual que el príncipe llegaron… Ignorando totalmente a la Sailor que tenían en frente…

-"León, debemos de ir a rescatar a tu madre y decirle que quite la maldición!!"- le exclama Adonis

-"No quiero que mi amada Atena muera"- dice con acongojo Calisto

-"Sailor VY… usted que haría en mi lugar?"- le pregunta Leo

-"Has lo que tu corazón y razón te ordenen"-

El príncipe de la tierra lo meditó, el no quería que su amada Serenity muriera… Y tampoco quería que su adorada madre se quedara en esa inmensa soledad… Esto sería sacrificarse por lo que mas ama… No podía quedarse como príncipe de la Tierra por que lo considerarían como traición al liberar a Neherenia… después de unos minutos lo decidió -"Sailor VY, por favor, con su poder bríndele mi brillo estelar Endimión, mi escudero… Que el sea el guardián de mi querida tierra"- Sailor VY no contesta nada… sólo canta

_Close your eyes,_ (cierra los ojos)  
_Don't you cry_. (no llores)  
_Let the sorrow within you subside_. (deja que el dolor dentro de ti calme)  
_Don't despair,_ (no desesperes)  
_Have no fear._ (no temas)  
_Give your weight to me when you hear this lullaby_. (dame tu peso cuando oigas ésta canción de cuna)

Un rayo de luz dorado salió del cuerpo de Leo dejándolo mas pálido que nunca y sin fuerza… después de eso, VY había desaparecido. Calisto, Adonis y Leo subieron así a la luna nueva, y ahí… murieron…

En la luna nueva se encontraron con la Reina Neherenia, pero al instante Leo notó que no era su adorada madre, ya había cambiado totalmente… con dos rayos de energía negativa directa al corazón mató de golpe a Adonis y Calisto que ya bastante lastimados andaban…

Las ultimas palabras de Adonis fueron -"Por que?... por que nunca me amaste princesa mía… yo te quería mas que a mi alma, mas que a mi vida… por que tubo que ser así?... lo que mas me entristece"- le salen lagrimas -"Es que jamás podré ver tu sonrisa de nuevo amor de mi alma… A..u.ro..ra"- y murió de su cuerpo la semilla estelar salió disparada hacia el espacio…

Calisto alcanzó a decir -"A pesar de mi intelecto… jamás pude encontrar la solución para poder decirte que te amaba… como yo, un guardián de Júpiter iba a ser aceptado por la gran Atena?... pero siempre te amé… mi her…hermosa mu..s..a"- fueron sus últimas palabras…

Leo estalló en llanto silencioso… En frente tenía a una Neherenia totalmente poseída, pero no le importó y se acercó poco a poco, ya que estaba débil y lastimado -"Mamá… mi preciosa mamá"- estas palabras hicieron reacción a Neherenia… por un minuto volvió en si

-"ALEJATE!!! Mi amor aléjate"- estalló en llanto -"No soy yo mi vida… ALEJATE POR FAVOR"- pero Leo siguió poco a poco acercándose a ella estaba solo a medio metro y de pronto….. Neherenia lo atravesó con su brazo por el pecho

-"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"- Gritó ella en dolor, no tenía control sobre sí misma, Leo con sus últimas energías, abrazó a su madre y le dijo -"Te amo.…. Ma…ma"- murió en sus brazos… Su semilla estelar salió disparada al espacio como las otras dos... muy por arriba de la luna estaba Sailor VY flotando con las tres semillas en mano bajó su rostro y mordió su labio -"Me equivoqué"-

-"No!! Demeter, DEMETER!!! NOOOOOOOO"- entró en shock, pero después despierta en una cama pequeña… su cuerpo pequeño también, bajó al palacio y era el festival de la luna nueva, fue enseguida con Selene -"Hermana hermana, yo no quise"- pero Selene se extrañó

-"De que hablas pequeña hermanita?, por que no te has cambiado para el festival de la luna nueva?"- le dice dulce mente

Neherenia no sabía lo que estaba pasado, ella solo lloraba silenciosamente, pero extrañamente Selene no le decía nada de consuelo… -"Donde está Deneb y Galatea?"- pregunta con acongojo

-"Estuviste comiendo tarde verdad pequeña? Ahora tienes pesadillas... Quien es Deneb y Galatea? Tus amiguitas?"- se ríe Selene… Neherenia corre, al jardín de rosas, no sabe que hacer, está desesperada, llora, llora con todas sus fuerzas… empieza a llorar sangre, su color era carmín puro… Lagrimas de sangre de dolor y sinceridad… ella solo canta la canción que Deneb le enseñó…

_Close your eyes,_ (cierra los ojos)  
_Don't you cry_. (no llores)  
_Let the sorrow within you subside_. (deja que el dolor dentro de ti calme)  
_Don't despair,_ (no desesperes)  
_Have no fear._ (no temas)  
_Give your weight to me when you hear this lullaby_. (dame tu peso cuando oigas ésta canción de cuna)

De pronto, todo se tornó oscuro, como si hubiese regresado a la luna nueva y su cuerpo de nuevo era el de una adulta, pero no paró de llorar esas lágrimas, sabía que había matado al único amor verdadero que tenía, su hijo… pero de pronto vio una luz dorada y cantó la segunda estrofa…

_Don't you cry_, (no llores)  
_Let the darkness within you feel light_. (deja que la oscuridad dentro de ti sienta la luz)  
_Don't despair,_ (no desesperes)  
_Have no fear._ (no temas)  
_You'll find comfort in me like child with this lullaby._ (Encontrarás conformidad como niño conmigo con esta canción de cuna).

Neherenia sorprendida vio a Deneb, adulta con su traje peculiar que no era vestido (N/A: xDu)… Deneb la tomo de la mano y la acercó a ella dándole un gran abrazo y besando la frente de Neherenia…

-"Perdón"- le dijo a ella -"Perdón por no poder liberarte de tu destino"-

-"Deneb… mi hijo Deneb"-

-"No llores mas…"-

Neherenia se tranquilizó con la compañía de Deneb después tomó las fuerzas para empezar a preguntar -"Que ha pasado?"-

-"Mas de 10,000 años han pasado desde que todo sucedió Neherenia… y ese tiempo fue el que tomó para que tu pudieras vencer a Hecate, tu yo interior… la bruja de la luna… Sailor Moon hace poco te envió a un eterno sueño, donde vivirías de nuevo tu juventud empezando desde cero… sin Hecate dentro de tu corazón… sin embargo, el amor que sientes por tu hijo te hizo recordar mi melodía, y eso fue lo que me trajo hasta aquí a despertarte… cantaste mi melodía pidiendo ayuda sincera y pura, llorando lagrimas de sangre… Eso solo pasaría si mi hechizo se completaba… Eso demostraría que Hecate desapareció de ti..."-

-"Ya recuerdo… dios mío como pude…"-

-"Era tu destino Rea Neherenia… pero ahora estas libre y eres la reina de la tierra de nuevo"-

-"Mi hijo?"- pregunta con melancolía

-"El está vivo… renació sin embargo, es otra vida la que está viviendo… No deberías arruinarle su actual vida… cierra tus ojos y busca su presencia… lo veras"- le dice -"Pero te diré lo que una vez le dije a el… has lo que tu corazón y razón te manden"-

-"Iré al milenio de plata y observaré todas las noches el brillo de su estrella, saber que está bien es lo que me mantendrá con vida"-

-"Como prometí… cada festival de la luna nueva vendré a jugar contigo"- ante estas palabras Neherenia se sorprende, lo dice como si fuera aún una niña chiquita… se toman de las manos, se teletransportan al destrozado milenio de plata y sonríen mutuamente…

_**PRESENTE**_

-"Faltan pocos días para el festival de la luna nueva… antes de irme al abismo estelar a buscar una semilla dorada, la iré a visitar"- Sailor VY sonrió viendo el ventanal que tanta nostalgia le traía

* * *

;w; no me maten!!! Se que esta historia nada que ver (por eso es especial, un tipo ova xD) pero se necesita para poder darle continuidad a mi loca historia de sailor moon u.u, sé que está toda volteada y disparatada y demases pero ;-; es que así escribo… seguro ya voy a perder todas mis lectoras snif u.u… confieso que al escribir las ultimas páginas, casi lloro….. me llega bien feito el pasado que les hice… y creo que el tema musical ayudó mucho T-Tu.

Muchas gracias a todas/os las que leyeron esto y siguen con mi cadena de locuras, agradecimientos especiales a **vichyta****, Peach Moon, Kari, ****Sailor Supreme****Nyan Nyanko**** y ****Taiyou kou**Muchas gracias por leer el capitulo pasado, las amo mis estrellas T.T…

Bueno, fueron 15 páginas de word, como ven pues se ven los pasados de varios… la Sailor Cosmos actual, no es la sailor cosmos que conocen, como pudieron leer es la madre de Serena que anda viva por ahí u.u7, si estoy bien loca ya lo se… pero creí interesante involucrarla… En el blog oficial del fic (que se encuentra en mi perfil) pueden encontrar el fanart de sailor cosmos (su traje es diferente) y unos cuantos mas (MUY MUY spoileosos o.o, veanlos bajo su propio riesgo), biografías de Seiya y Yaten completas (incluyendo Adonis y Leo) Bloopers y muchas cosas, si les queda tiempo pásense n.n… además de la letra de la canción o tema musical de este especial, que fue Lullaby de Emmy Rossum. Ah!! Y ando empezando el proyecto manga xD!! Tengo una pagina dibujada aunque aún no la subo lol, la ando limpiando… creo que por eso tardé 2 semanas en lugar de 1 en actualizar xD pero como les dije al principio, actualizo cada una o dos semanas 8D.

Toda actualización pues la pondré en el blog n.n lo cambié a livejournal, mas bonito. Si no se me escapa nada, creo que es todo D  
Todo comentario constructivo (sea bueno o malo) es bien recibido!!!  
Muchas gracias nuevamente

**Tema****Musical:**_Lullaby_  
**Por:**_Emmy Rossum_

Salu2  
Jase


	5. Endless Waltz

**Advertencia:** Este fic Romance/Accion/Aventure es SerenaxSeiya, MinaxYaten y LitaxTaiki… así que si odian con toda su alma a estas parejas xD mejor no lean nada…

Sailor Moon no me pertenece, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi…

La historia es idea original mía (Deborah, aka Jaspe o Ice) y no me queda nada mas que decir que… ¡¡Espero les guste!!

-"ABC"- Dialogo  
"ABC" Pensamiento  
(N/A: ABC) Notas de autora_  
ABC_- cosas importantes

* * *

-"Serena no tengo tiempo para hablar contigo, estoy en una sesión de estudios, podrías dejar de asfixiarme un poco?!"- ante esta contestación de Darien, Serena no lloró, mas bien se enojó y mucho

-"Sabes algo, te voy a dejar de Asfixiar para SIEMPRE!!"- y le colgó tomó las fotografías que tenía de ella y Darien, incluso tomó la estrella musical que le había dado… Toda la tarde estuvo juntando las cosas que la hacían recordarlo… las puso en una caja y las subió al ático…

"_**Lluvia de Estrellas"**_**  
CAPITULO 03**_  
Endless Waltz**  
Por Deborah**__** (Jaspe)**_

-"Demeter"- empezó a oír una voz Seiya, dulce que le provocaba calidez -"Pronto empezará el festival de la luna nueva y aún no estás listo?"- Seiya abrió los ojos y ahí estaba, en un palacio azulado donde grandes masas de gente bailaban un vals que le parecía haber escuchado antes… No sabía que estaba pasando pero poco a poco se le hacía cada vez mas familiar el lugar, como si ya lo hubiera visitado, como si ya lo conociera a la perfección. Avanzó a través del salón de baile, intentó tocar a una persona, pero como si fueran fantasmas, la atravesó completamente… o tal vez el fantasma era el?.. Siguió caminando por el palacio, le traía una sensación de mucha melancolía, de pronto vió algo que no esperaba, era el… como podría estar el en dos lugares a la vez?... Pero era el en versión miniatura, estaba muy pequeño, a lo mucho tenía 5 años, vestido con prendas de la realeza, se encontraba a su lado una hermosa dama de larga cabellera, el reconoció al instante ese peinado, ya que no todas las mujeres suelen hacerse esos "bombones" en la cabeza, pero por una extraña razón, su cara la cubría una sombra y no la podía distinguir.

-"Demeter, tardaste mucho! Y eso que es tu festival favorito, amor"-

-"Perdón mamy, es que me entretuvo algo… por que no sacas ese espejo enorme de tu habitación? Cuando la visito, siento que no estoy solo, me da mucho miedo"- contestó el pequeño

-"Como reina de la tierra, no puedo devolver los regalos, cielo, sería una descortesía de mi parte"-

Seiya no entendía nada, quien eran ellos?... Demeter? Mamy? Acaso esa mujer era Serena? -"Que diantres pasa aquí?!"- gritó de desesperación y enseguida el lugar se oscureció por totalidad, todos los sonidos se esfumaron de repente, toda las risas, voces y el vals se fue… Solo se veía a si mismo, y unos metros frente a él, el Seiya pequeño con ropas reales… empezó a caminar hacia el, a cada paso que daba el pequeño Seiya, iba creciendo, cada vez mas, hasta llegar frente a Seiya y quedar de su misma complexión y tamaño, solo que vestido con ropas diferentes… cuando llegó a menos de medio metro de distancia de él, un marco de espejo apareció alrededor, ahora hacía parecer como si el Seiya que creció fuera el reflejo del verdadero Seiya… No podía hablar, sentía pánico al ver que sucedía… o tal vez al presentir lo que iba a suceder… de un instante a otro, el reflejo atravesó al verdadero Seiya por el pecho con su mano como si fuera una afilada espada y le dijo…

-"Acaso lo has olvidado?"-

_Make me blind, cover my eyes_ (hasme ciego, cubre mis ojos)  
_You can do what you want_ (puedes hacer lo que quieras)  
_I'm paralyzed by the perfect mood_ (estoy paralizado por el perfecto ambiente)  
_When we're dancing with blindfolds on_ (cuando estamos bailando con los ojos bendados)

Seiya despierta dando un grito enorme con lágrimas en los ojos, sintió un dolor como nunca había sentido dentro de su pecho, sintió como el brazo del Seiya del espejo lo atravesó. Sus amigos enseguida fueron a auxiliarlo al escuchar el grito de agonía, pero Seiya no pudo explicar lo que había visto, o al menos, los muchachos no lograron entenderle… Concluyeron que sólo fue un mal sueño y le dijeron que volviera a dormir… pero le fue imposible, ya que esa escena no salía de su memoria, junto con aquella melodía de vals…

_**Al día siguiente en la Preparatoria Juuban**_

-"Te sucede algo malo Seiya?"- pregunta Serena muy angustiada al verlo con los ojos ojerosos y cara de perturbación -"Tubiste una mala noche?"-

-"Yo diría que mas que una mala noche Serena"- le contestó el, Serena se exaltó ya que no estaba acostumbrada a que Seiya la llamara por su nombre… Los 6 llegaron al aula y se sentaron juntos como los últimos días de la semana, Seiya se sentó y se recostó sobre sus manos en el escritorio, dando un gran suspiro, Serena no pudo mas, este comportamiento de Seiya la tenía muy preocupada, se acercó a él y le acarició la cabeza -"Que sucede Seiya, acaso no me tienes confianza?"-

Seiya volteó su cara que la tenía oculta entre sus brazos, y toma la mano de Serena que ahora estaba en su mejilla contestándole -"No es eso bombón, lo que pasa es que ni yo mismo se lo que ocurre"- al escuchar estas palabras, Serena se para de su asiento y lo jala hasta obligarlo a salir -"Ven! Debes de ir a la enfermería a descansar un rato, después te vas a enfermar!"-

-"Pero bombón!!!"-

-"Nada de peros!"- pasa su mano por la espalda de él -"Te haré compañía, vamos"- y así salen del aula, Aiko Tsumi se quedó muerta en envidia ya que Serena y Seiya estaban actuando a su parecer como pareja, y eso ella no lo iba a permitir

-"Que le pasa a Seiya?"- pregunta Mina a Yaten

-"Está loco, tubo una pesadilla que ni supo explicar, solo estaba balbuceando"- le contesta -"No te preocupes, ya se le pasará"-

-"A mi me preocupó lo que dijo"- intervino Taiki

-"Que fue lo que te angustió Taiki?"-

-"Bueno Lita, es que no le alcancé a entender por completo, pero lo que distinguí fue que le dolía su pecho… mencionó a un tal Demeter, algo sobre la luna nueva y el último vals"- se queda meditándolo… como estas palabras pueden tener algún significado juntas?... Lita igual volteó su cara al frente y se puso a meditar, llevándose una mano a la boca, pero a diferencia de Taiki, Lita reflejaba aún mas mortificación…

-"Ocurre algo malo Lita?"- le pregunta al ver su reacción después de sus palabras

-"Nada… bueno es que… yo recuerdo a alguien que se llamaba así"-

-"De donde conoces a un Demeter, Lita?"- pregunta Mina -"Ese nombre no es común… acaso es Sueco? Tal vez sea indio…"-

Lita la ve con una gotita en la cabeza -"Es griego, pero…"- como si los recuerdos le brotaran lentamente uno por uno, los iba diciendo, casi sin coherencia alguna -"El alma que residía en la rosa roja fue llamada Demeter… El alma que se tornó dorada y cubrió a la tierra con vida, aquel escudo contra la maldad fue quebrantado un día de luna nueva… un día mientras se tocaba el último vals"- Lita se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza perdiendo un poco la razón…

-"Lita… que es lo que acabas de decir?"- volvió a preguntar Mina pero esta vez con bastante preocupación -"Esas palabras no son normales"- sin embargo Lita no contestó, solo salió corriendo del aula dirigida hacia la azotea de la preparatoria. Taiki salió tras de ella instantáneamente, estaba preocupado, tenía un mal presentimiento.

En el salón solo se quedaron Yaten y Mina ahora si, con la intriga encima -"Que le pasó a Lita?"- se cuestiona Yaten -"Actuó casi igual que Seiya ayer"-

-"Osea que Seiya comenzó a decir cosas sin sentido y se fue corriendo?"-

-"No Mina, no se fue corriendo, pero solo por que no pudo… a ti no se te hace familiar nada de lo que dijo Lita?"-

-"Para serte franca no, y en caso de que haya sido uno de nuestros pasados…"- Yaten se acercó a ella y antes de que terminara esa frase le pregunta -"Como que pasados?"-

-"Como explicarlo?... Nosotras, las guardianas del sistema solar hemos pasado por varias vidas, o al menos eso creo… Nos maldijeron y predijeron la destrucción y muerte… Esa fue la reina Neherenia, hermana de la Reina Serenity, la renia Lunar, que en paz descanse"- Mina apoyó los codos en la mesa y se llevó ambas manos a la altura de la boca -"Recuerdo muy poco de mi vida pasada… y nada sobre ese desastre… la Reina Serenity nos dio otra oportunidad al sacrificar su vida junto con el poder del cristal de plata para renacer aquí en la tierra"-

Yaten estaba bastante maravillado con esa noticia, como si le estuvieran contando un cuento a un niño chiquito -"Se oye muy fantástico hehe"- ríe suavemente para liberar un poco la tensión que se creó -"Y que recuerdas de tu vida pasada?"-

-"Pues mi nombre era Aurora y yo era la princesa de Venus"- Mina piensa… y piensa mas -"Y nada mas hahahahahahah"- se lleva una mano a la cabeza avergonzada por la mirada que le tiró Yaten al decir eso… pero luego dijo -"También recuerdo al hombre que siempre venía a declarase a mi, ese era Adonis, decía que me amaba pero el simplemente no podía sentir amor por otra cosa que no fuera el… Esa era su oscuridad interna, también renació pero no era el mismo Adonis que yo quería… Todo su lado de luz desapareció"- Dijo algo triste -"Y aquí murió como uno de mis primeros enemigos… fue realmente trágico"-

-"Tu lo querías?"- pregunta Yaten con un nudo en la garganta

-"Que preguntas?! Haha"- trata de animar la situación Mina pero no puede, por alguna extraña razón Yaten parecía muy afligido así que mejor contestó -"En mi vida pasada lo quería mucho, incluso podría decirse que yo lo amaba pero no podía aceptarlo si cargaba con el aquella oscuridad que siempre se presentaba"- Ante esta respuesta Yaten desvía su mirada a otro lugar -"Pero no te preocupes"- Se lanza a abrazar a Yaten y besar su mejilla -"Ahora yo te quiero a ti"-

-"Haces que una situación extraña se torne normal y cálida Mina"- sonríe y besa su frente -"Seguramente ese tal Adonis no sabía lo que realmente valías"-

-"Tal vez lo sabía pero, la oscuridad se había apoderado de él… de todas maneras eso quedó en el pasado"- pone un semblante de tranquilidad…

_You make it easy to love you and hate you_ (haces fácil que te ame y te odie)  
_I can't explain it, I feel insecure_ (no puedo explicarlo, siento inseguridad)  
_You say it's simple: "you die just to live again"_ (dices que es simple: "Mueres solo para vivir otra vez)  
_You say we're waiting for the Last Waltz _(dices que estaremos esperando el ultimo vals)

Las cosas andaban muy raras, Lita y Seiya habían tenido sueños o visiones muy extrañas, aunque de esto no se pudo enterar Serena… Ya en la enfermería Serena obligó a Seiya a descansar, él se encontraba dormido… Serena solo lo observaba con bastante curiosidad. No todos los días se podía ver a una súper estrella dormir tan pacíficamente y angelical, como lucía Seiya en ese momento.

"_Me pregunto… que pasaría si el que se quedase conmigo para siempre fuera él?"_ Serena se empezaba a cuestionar cosas que jamás se hubiese imaginado… empezó a recordar a Rini y a la vez sentir compromiso, ya que si ella y Darien no terminaban juntos, Rini no nacería.

"_Pero tal vez si Seiya se quedara conmigo, tendría otros hijos"_ Muy adentro de sí misma ella quería un hijo varón, tal vez si se quedara con Seiya si se lo podría dar… Si tuviera un hijo varón ella lo iba a llamar Plateado, como el cristal de plata, sería muy guapo y todos lo conocerían como el Príncipe Plateado de la Luna… _"¡¡Pero que cosas estoy pensando?!!"_ Serena se dio cuenta que ya estaba planeando todo un futuro con Seiya sin siquiera saber que sentía por el realmente.

Aunque no importaba que pensara, ella sabía bien que estaba destinada a ser la Neo Reina Serenity de la luna junto con el Neo Rey Endimion… Lo que a Serena le mortificaba era el por que al recordar su destino y ver la cara de Seiya le causaba tanta confusión y tristeza.

-"Estoy confundida"- se recostó sobre sus brazos apoyados en la cama donde descansaba Seiya y cayó en un profundo sueño junto a él.

_**Corte de los Milagros**_

_**TREBOLES**_

-"Le llevaré la energía de las semillas estelares a su majestad y así demostraré a todos quien es el mas fuerte As de la corte de los milagros"- dice un chico para si mismo viendo una esfera de cristal frente a el… El lugar estaba muy oscuro y parecía como si fuera el centro de un bosque místico y encantado, con enredaderas por paredes de piedra medieval y lo único que alumbraba el lugar eran cientos de luciérnagas; alrededor de la esfera flotaban cartas de tréboles, el chico tomó un a y la lanzó diciendo -"Despierta, dos de tréboles"- la carta comenzó a crecer hasta detenerse y de ahí salió una niñita de puntiagudas orejas y ropa muy divertida diciendo "Puppet de tréboles a sus ordenes mi As"-

-"Puppet no lo decepcionará mi señor!!!"- exclama entusiasta llevándose la mano a la frente para dar un saludo de marinero. De pronto una puerta negra aparece desde el suelo, llena de enredaderas en medio del bosque en el que se encontraban. A ambos niños les sorprendió bastante, se abre y sale un joven pelirrojo con mascara sin rostro completamente plateada… Al ver al sujeto, el niño frente a la esfera de cristal cambia su semblante a uno de arrogancia -"Que te trae por estos lugares? Maldito Joker"- preguntó molesto el niño

-"Quiero ver con mis propios ojos como va a terminar el As de Treboles"- dijo el joven pelirrojo con tono burlón

-"Te restregaré en la cara mi victoria cuando tenga en mi poder la energía estelar, infeliz"- le contesta aún mas molesto, el joker se pasea por el lugar con ritmo en sus pasos hasta que dice -"huuu… eso suena terriblemente aplastante para mi"- le da la espalda al pequeño -"PERO"- interrumpe a secas -"Eso será si y solo si la llegas un día a obtener hahaha"- se burla

-"Ya verás que así será y no tendrás queja alguna que darle a su majestad"-

La hierva crece frente al Joker hasta formar un trono en donde se sienta -"Quiero verte intentarlo, apuesto a que será divertido"- hace una pausa y aparece una copa con vino rojo en su mano -"Hay 3 diosas que están apoyando a las guerreras, no te será tan fácil evadirlas"-

-"No me preocupan"- contesta el joven -"Yo soy invencible"- ante esta respuesta el Joker se queda en silencio por un tiempo, pone tanta presión en la copa que la hace explotar

-"Si tocas a cualquiera de las 3 diosas, yo mismo me encargaré de hacerte papilla"- Contesta el Joker serio y furioso; el As de tréboles se sorprende ante tal respuesta, pero decide no preguntar nada… Sabía que ambos Jokers tenían un poder terrorífico y solo obedecían ordenes de su majestad…. El Joker se para del trono y le dice al As -"Sabías que habrá luna negra?"- el niño As sigue sin hablar, algo en la voz del Joker hacía que sintiera terror con solo mirarlo -"Y la bruja de la luna estará observando…"- da marcha a la puerta por la que vino tarareando una canción con ritmo en sus pasos, cambiando así drásticamente de humor y repite cantando mientras se va -"De la luna nueva la bruja se bajará y arrasará con todo rival, pues esto será en el último vals…"- se va y la puerta desaparece.

La visita de éste joker deja muy perturbado al As, pero el decide que sería mejor si lo ignora… Ya que cuando le prestan atención a cualquiera de los dos Jokers sus planes siempre terminan en catástrofe -"Puppet"- manda llamar a su subordinada, la cual presenció bastante confundida ese encuentro -"Si mi señor?"- le contesta.

-"Ve y tráeme la energía estelar"-

-"Como usted lo ordene mi As de Tréboles"- desaparece del lugar

El solo se queda viendo la esfera de cristal… -"Como odio a esos Jokers"-

_**Escuela Preparatoria Juuban**_

Lita seguía desaparecida, Taiki no la podía encontrar, caminaba por los pasillos desiertos (ya que todos estaban en clases) mirando su reflejo en el cristal de las ventanas que poco a poco lo iba hipnotizando; en cada ventana el reflejo de Taiki lucía diferente… llegó al final del pasillo donde había una puerta, la cual cruzó para así poder seguir avanzando, pero se detuvo en seco al ver el primer cristal de la ventana de ese pasillo, su reflejo lucía diferente, con otras ropas y mirada aún mas profunda, aún mas de la que Taiki suele tener habitualmente… Taiki estaba confundido pero no quitaba la vista de ese reflejo hasta que el reflejo le habló -"Perdiste tu camino? Calisto"-

-"Taiki?"- se escuchó al otro lado del pasillo, esto hizo que despertara de la hipnosis y el reflejo volviera a la normalidad. La voz provenía de Lita al parecer ya mas calmada

-"Lita, te encuentras bien?"- se acercó a ella aunque no lucía muy bien el mismo, el solo se enfocó en el bienestar de Lita.

-"No se que me pasó"- contestó ella -"Pero presiento que algo malo está por suceder, puedo sentir que algo no anda del todo bien"-

-"Si es por lo de Serena y Seiya, ya se venía venir, el no se da por vencido y ama mas a Serena de lo que una vez llegó a amar a nuestra propia princesa"- explica él con una cara bastante divertida -"En otras palabras el es mas terco que una mula"- este comentario saca de concentración a Lita

-"Bueno si, pero Serena tiene a Darien"-

-"Al otro lado del mundo"-

-"Exacto…"- contesta ella rápido luego reflexiona y responde -"No!! Espera, eso no valió!!"-

-"Tienes que aceptarlo Lita, Darien no le pone tanta atención a Serena como lo hace Seiya"-

-"Bueno eso si pero… Ellos ya tienen un futuro hecho con su hija Serenity"-

-"Se llama igual que serena?"- pregunta extrañado

-"Si, también la madre de Serena se llama Serenity"-

-"La madre de serena era la reina del milenio de plata, no?"- sigue reflexionando desviando la mirada de Lita, algo raro había en el, no se sentía como si fuera el mismo Taiki

-"Si…"- contesta ella algo preocupada, como era posible que Taiki supiera sobre el milenio de plata si venía de otra galaxia?.

-"Entonces su nombre es Selene, hija de Diana y hermana de Neherenia"-

-"Como sabes eso? Tu eres de otra galaxia, donde oíste esa historia?"- pregunta intrigada y confundida

-"No… Ahora se lo que le pasó a Seiya, ya que me acaba de pasar a mi también, recordé fragmentos de mi otra vida"- Lita se queda sin palabras -"Y esto es debido a la presencia de la luna nueva, una vez complete su ciclo volveré a olvidar todo lo que se en este momento"-

-"De que estás hablando Taiki? Me confundes…"-

-"No necesitas saber nada mas, ya que te puede causar mas mortificaciones de las que ya tienes y lo menos que quiero es verte preocupada, pero te diré que estoy para servirte"-

-"Quien eras en tu otra vida?"-

-"No es necesario que lo sepas, solo ten presente que le soy totalmente fiel a mi planeta Júpiter y toda mi devoción sigue estando con mi Rey Zeus y mi princesa Athena"- Taiki hace una reverencia -"Soy su soldado y lo sigo siendo hasta que la luz de luna se lleve mis recuerdos nuevamente…Pero cree en mi, la reina Selene sigue viva al igual que su alteza, la reina Neherenia… y así como esa información tenías equivocada, puede que el futuro que les hayan enseñado sea incorrecto también"- todo lo que le estaba diciendo Taiki le parecía increíble a Lita, era muy difícil de creerlo pero por alguna extraña razón le empezaba a creer -"Seiya se ha de sentir peor que Yaten o que yo, ya que el fue el que sufrió mas en ese festival de luna nueva"-

-"Cuentame mas Taiki"- le pide interesada -"Quiero ser tus recuerdos, para así cuando los olvides yo te los muestre hasta que vuelvas a recordar"-

-"No puedo"- le da la espalda -"No necesitas saber nada de esto"- Lita lo toma del hombro y lo voltea, lo ve decidida y le dice -"Dijiste que le eras fiel a la princesa Athena de Júpiter y ésa soy yo… No me lo dirás aún sabiendo eso?"- Taiki toma un segundo, suspira -"Lo haré pero…"- se para en seco -"Prométeme que no se lo dirás a otra persona que no sea yo"-

-"Te lo prometo"- le contesta ella

Taiki mira firmemente al cielo -"Todo el problema comenzó en el festival de luna nueva, mientras se bailaba el último vals…"-

_Another you and me_ (otro tu y yo)  
_Another revolutionary heavenly_ romance (otro revolucionario amor celestial)  
_Waiting for the last waltz_ (esperando por el ultimo vals)  
_And so it seems_ (y así parece)  
_We won't find the the solution_ (no encontramos la solución)  
_Confusion leads the dance_ (la confusion dirige el baile)  
_Waiting for the last waltz_ (esperando por el ultimo vals)

En la enfermería Seiya despertó viendo a su bombón a lado recostada sobre la cama durmiendo.

-"Esto debe ser una pesadilla"- se dice a si mismo, pero su reflejo en el espejo que estaba frente a la cama le empezó a hablarle.

-"El problema es que no lo aceptas, yo soy quien soy, el verdadero heredero al trono de la tierra y por azares del destino he parado de vuelta al lugar que me pertenece, mi planeta"-

-"No… No es verdad, callate!!! El príncipe de la tierra es ese tal Darien"- contesta el verdadero Seiya.

-"Yo mas que nadie se que eso no es cierto, Endimion era el general de la guardia real y está con Serenity solamente por que fueron mis ultimas ordenes que le di a el antes de que muriera"-

-"Yo no he muerto!!! Ésta es mi primera y única vida que he tenido, yo le servía a la princesa Kayouu fuera de ésta galaxia"-

-"Negarlo no cambiará nada la situación que estoy pasando, o acaso me atrevo a negar que soy el hijo de Neherenia?"- el Seiya de verdad se queda sin palabras -"Yo soy hijo de la pureza de la Reina Neherenia y la amo, aunque haya hecho lo que hizo"-

-"No te atrevas a cuestionarla!!!"- la defiende el Seiya de verdad lleno de rabia -"Ella fue poseída, ella era y es la mas buena madre de todas y no dejaré que ni tu ni nadie la cuestione!!!"-

-"Yo soy Leo Demeter, Rey de la tierra"- contesta el reflejo -"Y tu eres yo"-

Seiya se despierta nuevamente, al parecer eso solo había sido otro de los sueños raros que había estado teniendo, pero se despierta tan alarmado que Serena también se levanta con el, ella lo abraza para calmarlo -"Que te pasa Seiya?"- pregunta preocupada

-"Serenity… tengo miedo"- dice con acongojo aceptando el abrazo de ella… Serena no se atrevió a preguntar mas, el simple hecho de que le dijera Serenity la sacó de sí misma, solo lo abrazó mas fuerte y le dijo -"Tranquilo, yo estoy contigo, todo fue un mal sueño"-

Los días pasaron tan extraños, Lita era la única que sabía que le estaba pasando a los chicos, aunque a veces ni ella misma lo podía creer, a veces llegaba a suponer que era todo fantasías de Taiki por el cambio de dirección de su estrella… El dima de mañana sería Domingo, el día en que los three lights iban a ir de paseo con sus amigas a la feria…

_**Departamento de los Three Lights**_

Ellos tres se miraban sin decir nada hasta que Seiya rompió el hielo -"BASTA!!! Esto apesta"- dijo enfadado

-"Fue Calisto"- respondió Yaten

-"Que intentas decir enano cabezón?!"- se enfada Taiki y esta a punto de pegarle pero Seiya vuelve a interrumpir

-"No es momento para jugar par de tontos, no entienden lo que está pasando aquí? Está pasando algo grave lo sabían? Por que si no sabían yo se los digo, ESTO ES GRAVE!!! Capixi?"-

-"Leo te estás poniendo raro"- responde Yaten sin expresión alguna en la cara -"Crees que estás en problemas? Haha no me hagas reír"- dice irónicamente cambiando ahora la cara a una llena de cólera -"TU CREES QUE ESTAS EN PROBLEMAS?! Aurora me odia punto, mi nueva vida no tiene sentido"-

-"Ella te ama"- le responde Taiki

-"No, ama a Yaten y yo no soy esa... O ese, o lo que sea"-

-"Pero lo serás después de que termine el festival de luna nueva"- dice Seiya -"Es la primera vez que nos pasa esto por que es la primera vez que volvemos a estar presentes en un festival después de haber reencarnado"-

-"Dimelo a mi, mi conciencia vuelve después de cientosmil de años y me voy enterando que ahora soy guardián de Marte?! Cuando brinque de Júpiter a Marte?"- cuestiona Taiki con cierto fastidio en su rostro -"Ilógico que yo esté en Marte, yo no soy marciano"-

-"Si el único afortunado aquí es Leo, el terminó en la Tierra en su planeta de origen y yo terminé solo con el desprecio de Aurora"-

-"Que Aurora te ama Adonis, ya cállate"- Taiki y Yaten comenzaron una pelea la cual Seiya no tubo ánimos de parar así que salió hacia la azotea a ver el estrellado cielo que había esa noche.

Taiki y Yaten se percataron de que Seiya andaba distante y fueron tras el -"Sigues pensando en lo mismo?"- Pregunta Yaten ya a su lado.

-"La extraño, me siento culpable, siento como si hubiera cometido un error que jamás podré reparar"- comienza Seiya -"Fui a la prisión lunar cuando debía quedarme en mi reino, le entregué el amor de Serenity a alguien que no lo supo corresponder como yo quería; tal vez si no lo hubiese hecho no estarían en peligro en el que están ahora las galaxias"-

-"No es tu culpa Leo, fue el destino, recuerda lo que dijo Sailor VY, estoy seguro que gracias a ella estamos aquí de nuevo y aunque sea por un porto periodo lo podemos recordar"- dijo Taiki poniendo su mano en el hombro de su compañero -"No todo está perdido, seguramente Sailor VY lo arreglará así como lo hizo antes, Sailor Galaxia se salvará y también tu amada Serenity… y quien sabe, tal vez la memoria nos regrese y podamos ir a nuestros hogares de nuevo, todo como era antes"- aunque Taiki lo intentó no pudo animar a Seiya.

-"Yo tengo una gran duda"- interrumpió Yaten fuera de la plática -"Aurora dijo que me mató y sigo vivo, como es eso posible?"-´

-"Un falso Adonis tal vez"- sugirió Seiya

-"Tu crees? Bueno tal vez, es decir, no me ha llegado a reconocer en esta vida, tal vez me confundió con un impostor que usó mi nombre para hacer trucos sucios"- reflexionó un rato y terminó diciendo -"Y espero que eso sea…"-

-"Yo le dije todo lo que se a Athena"- agrega Taiki de repente

-"QUE?!"- exclaman al unísono Seiya y Yaten

-"Que hiciste qué?! Gran animal?!"- añade Yaten enfurecido -"Ahora si Aurora me va a odiar"-

-"No que ya te odiaba?, a ti quien te entiende Adonis…"- se defiende -"Fue una orden, yo no me atrevo a desobedecer las ordenes que me da mi Princesa además... no creo que diga nada, ella lo prometió"- un silencio incómodo apareció -"Ademas…"- insiste Taiki -"Ella cree que estoy loco, así que no se preocupen"- terminó frunciendo el seño -"Es decir la entiendo, quien va a creer que 3 guardianas de otro sistema solar eran en realidad el alma de 3 habitantes del sistema solar terrestre, pfff hasta a mi se me hace increíble"-

-"Veamos como acaba esto, creo que me siento mejor siendo Seiya Kou ya que ahora estoy lleno de preocupaciones, si sigo así quedaré completamente calvo"-

-"Vamos a dormir, mañana tenemos cita con las chicas, es mejor no hacerlas esperar y llegar temprano"- Los tres se fueron a dormir, mañana sería el último día en que sus recuerdos se mantuvieran con ellos…

_Praise the wine, so divine_ (Elogia el vino, tan divino)  
_And it stings like a rose_ (y pica como una rosa)  
_Allow th__e night to flow inside_ (Permite a la noche fluir dentro)  
_Open the window and let the wind blow_ (Abre la ventana y deja soplar el viento)

_**Casa de Serena**_

El teléfono suena y Serena contesta…

-"Serena? Eres tu? Soy Darien"- Esta llamada la deja sin aliento, después de tantos desplantes Darien se digna a hablar por teléfono, Serena seguía muy molesta con él, el solo recordar los momentos que pasó al ser desplantada la llenaban de rabia, pero se decidió por estar calmada y contestar.

-"Hola"- dice a secas ella

-"Serena, lamento tanto como te contesté, no supe lo que hacía por favor, perdóname"- pide acongojado

-"Quien era esa mujer?"-

-"Una compañera molesta con la que comparto la casa, pero nadamas"- Serena no contesta, algo dentro de ella sabía que algo no andaba bien.

-"Ahora estoy en Tokio, regreso a Estados Unidos el Lunes que entra, tal vez mañana podramos ir al parque de diversiones, solo tu y yo"-

-"Ya tenía compromiso para mañana, iré al parque con las chicas, Seiya y los demás"- insiste molesta

-"Seiya? Esa sailor de otro sistema solar?"- Serena piensa dos veces antes de contestar, estaba a punto de decirle que era el nuevo guardián de la tierra pero reflexionó y se arrepintió antes de decirlo -"El es mi mejor amigo"- se limitó a contestar -"Pero supongo que si tu quieres venir con nosotros no habrá problema"- la culpa la invadió de repente y la estaba atormentando cada vez mas

-"Muy bien, ahí estaré"- contestó él -"Recuerda siempre que te amo y no podría vivir sin ti"- terminando esto le colgó, Serena se fue a su cuarto a llorar hasta que ya no pudo mas y se quedó dormida.

Darien colgó, el estaba en un apartamento muy alto, donde se podían ver las estrellas, en un rincón aparece la niña de puntiagudas orejas y ropa divertida muy entretenida viéndolo con picardía -"hahahahaha fantástico ¡¡¡FANTASTICO!!!"- aplaude ella -"A puppet le fascina la facilidad con la que Endimion miente hahahaha"-

-"Puppet no molestes, pero realmente esto fue inesperado, justo el lugar que escogiste para atacar y todas ellas se juntarán ahí, si no fallas tendrás ya el trabajo hecho y seguramente te premiarán"-

-"Exacto y puppet no fallará por que Endimion ayudará hihihi"- dice feliz -"Endimion es como un tercer Joker, pero si nos apoya y no nos hace juegos sucios"-

-"Me agrada la idea de que me digan comodín pero, yo no soy como esas dos bestias, solo quiero que el reino de su majestad empiece ya"-

-"Lo se, lo se, los Jokers son bastante molestos, pero Endimion debe admitir que a veces son de gran ayuda pero, otras no tanto… La verdad es que ellos son tremendamente poderosos y son los favoritos de su majestad"-

-"Por desgracia así es"- contesta él con fastidio.

-"Puppet admite que ambos jokers son muy apuestos hihi"- Darien mira feo a Puppet y ella se da cuenta -"hihihi celoso Endimion?"-

-"De que iba estar celoso yo? Chiquilla tonta"- le responde

-"Tonta quien sabe, pero de chiquilla nada, puppet tiene muchísimos mas años de los que tu te puedes imaginar, mucha mas experiencia acumulada"- dice ella cambiando de tono a mas serio, cosa rara en ella -"En todo caso, el joker rojo visitó al As de Puppet antes de que puppet saliera del bosque, amenazó al amo de puppet si algo le pasaba a una de las 3 diosas"- dice reflexionando -"Con tres diosas se debe referir a las 3 guardian soilders"-

-"Así que Red Joker se empezó a mover por su cuenta… tal vez ésta sea una excelente oportunidad para derrocarlo y convertirme en el Joker rojo"-

-"Si puppet fuera tu, lo pensaría dos veces antes de intentar estropear alguno de los planes de Red Joker… Él es muy listo y a puppet no le gustaría tenerlo de enemigo… Si puppet fuera tu seguiría sus ordenes y se quedaría callada"-

-"Puppet, te informo que eres demasiado sumisa"-

-"Puppet prefiere ser sumisa conservando su cabeza pegada a su cuello"- contesta ella -"Red Joker es sumamente fuerte y se molesta con mucha facilidad, es explosivo y agresivo, tal vez Black Joker sea mas fácil de estropear"-

-"Por que lo piensas así?"- pregunta intrigado

-"A pesar de que el joker negro es igual de fuerte que el joker rojo, siempre anda perdido en sus pensamientos y muy raras veces formula planes que salgan con éxito… aunque eso si, para arruinar planes ajenos es un genio"-

-"Como odio a esos jokers"- dice con enfado Darien

-"el As de puppet dijo lo mismo…"- ella se va por donde vino -"Puppet verá a Endimion en el espectáculo de marionetas… será un gran espectáculo"- ella desaparece.

El día Domingo pasó rápido para unos y lento para otros, todos se encontrarían en la tarde para ir al parque de diversiones así que todos se estaban alistando. La tarde cayó y en la entrada del parque se encontraban casi todos, Serena todavía no había llegado.

De camino hacia el parque de diversiones Serena iba platicando con Darien, al parecer todo lo había imaginado ya que Darien parecía el mismo joven serio y dulce de siempre. Platicaban de tantas cosas que a veces Serena se perdía y no sabía que contestar, pero ella tubo mucho cuidado ya que no quería que se le saliera por equivocación la situación actual en la que todos se encontraban. Así platicaron hasta que llegaron a la entrada donde se encontraron con todos los demás, que estaban bastante asombrados de que Darien estuviera con Serena…

-"Pensé que no les molestaría si lo traía, el se irá mañana y no quería romper nuestro compromiso tampoco"- dice serena con nudos en la garganta.

-"Endimion…"- Se le sale a Yaten por la sorpresa

-"Que dijiste Yaten?"- pregunta sorprendida Mina

-"Nada"- contesta el -"Solo balbuce"- pero Yaten piensa con todas sus fuerzas _"Que no haga nada estúpido, que no haga nada estúpido, que no haga nada estúpido"_ al poco tiempo Seiya sale disparado hacia un lugar dentro del parque sin dar explicación del por que, solo huyó -"Ese estúpido de Le… Seiya!!!!"- va tras el…

-"Que pasa aquí?"- Pregunta Lita

-"Ya lo deberías de saber… nunca me esperé que… el novio de Serena viniera también con nosotros, eso causó un gran golpe emocional a… a... a…"- tanto a Taiki como a Yaten se les hacía difícil ahora llamar a Seiya por su nombre ya que en los recuerdos que ahora tenían el nombre de Seiya era Leo

-"Seiya?"- sugiere Lita

-"Exacto hehe"- contesta el apenado

-"Esto fue por mi culpa, no debí de haber venido sin avisar… además tengo que aclarar unas cosas con ese Seiya como se llame, no puede nadamas estar así coqueteando con la mujer que se convertirá en mi esposa"- dice Darien serio… Taiki pone una cara de incredulidad que jamás se le había visto, tenía tanta ironía en el semblante que a las tres chicas sorprendió (N/A: imagínense un -.- no me jod*s xD ok ya de vuelta a la historia) …

-"Hay niño eres tan joven…"- es lo único que dijo

-"Niño? A quien le llamas niño?"- pregunta enojado

-"No tengo tiempo de discutir contigo Endimion"- y se va corriendo también, Lita sale disparada tras de el, ella era la única que sabía por que el comportamiento tan raro de los chicos…

-"Genial, me dejaron de mal tercio con ustedes"- dice Mina

-"No entiendo nada de lo que está pasando aquí"- dice Serena confundida -"llegué a sospechar que si iba a incomodar un poco que trajera a Darien pero que es eso de Endimion? Se que ese es su verdadero nombre pero como es que ellos lo saben?... y también en la enfermería Seiya me dijo Serenity"- agrega ella -"Estoy confundida"-

A lado de ellos sale un chico alto, un poco mas bajo que Darien pero igual así era alto, con cabello rojo despeinado vestido de una manera bastante a la moda y con una extraña mascara sin rostro cubriendo el suyo -"Esto lo causa la sensación del ultimo vals"- dice el

-"Quien eres tu?"- pregunta con intriga Mina

-"Dícelo Endimion, quien soy yo?"- pregunta a su vez con mucha picardía en sus palabras -"hahahahaha lo sabes bien, quien soy yo?"-

-"Vete de aquí!!!"- exclama el, luego se voltea con Serena y dice -"El es un compañero estúpido y envidioso de mi universidad no le hagas caso, marchémonos"- la jala del brazo pero Serena se niega

-"Quiero saber por que te llamó Endimion, quien es el? Que es eso del ultimo valz?"- se le salen unas lagrimas -"Que me ocultas Darien?"-

-"Que te oculta? BAH! Bonita, mejor pregunta, que no te oculta"-

-"Vete al DEMONIO, MALDITO"- Darien se lanza a el, pero el chico de rojos cabellos lo esquiva fácilmente así que éste cae al suelo con la cara plantada en el piso

-"Yo estoy aburrido"- dice con tono juguetón -"Así que me divertiré en el espectáculo de marionetas donde tú, estúpido Endimion, eres solo una mas del montón"- le pisa la cabeza -"Come tierra… puedo ser un dolor de cabeza si me retas así que no pienses otra vez en tratar de estropearme, por que yo todo lo veo… Entendiste?, sin número?"- no hubo movimiento por ninguno de los 3, Serena y Mina se quedaron petrificadas y Darien solo contuvo mucha furia en ambas manos -"No te escucho… te lo repetiré, me entendiste? Sin numero?"-

-"Si…"- contesta Darien desde el suelo con coraje en sus palabras -"Entendí"- el chico pelirrojo quita su pie de la cabeza y justo en ese momento el sol se esconde -"Perfecto, el festival de la luna nueva comienza"- Truena sus dedos y desaparece en una bola de humo… Darien se levanta y la noche se oscurece, de pronto se empiezan a oír gritos por todos lados en el parque de diversiones -"Lo siento Serena, pero tu energía estelar será mía"- La toma con ambas manos por el cuello con intención de asfixiarla pero Mina le da una patada (N/A: o.o donde mas le duele), y jala a Serena dentro del parque…

Los caballos del carrusel se desprenden, aparece un oso de peluche gigante, y en la cima de la rueda de la fortuna está la niña de puntiagudas orejas con un cristal flotando delante de ella que en el interior estaba un Trébol girando de manera abrumadora y montones de luces entraban a ese cristal

-"hihihi Puppet está aquí"- susurra ella

Serena y Mina corren hasta alcanzar a los chicos y a Lita, Serena por inercia corre a los brazos de Seiya diciendo -"No es él, no es el!!!"- desesperada -"Quizo matarme"- le dice entre sollozos

-"Quien demonios se cree que es ese Endimion para ponerle las manos encima a Serenity"- dice Seiya con Enfado

-"Calmate… Seiya"- lo sujeta por el hombro Yaten -"Tranquilo"-

-"Aquí nadie va a estar tranquilo vean esto, todo se está moviendo y la gente aterrorizada está corriendo por todas partes"- Mina observa su alrededor y sobre un faro de luz, sentado se encontraba aquel chico de cabello rojo pero ahora con un smoking negro y sombrero de copa… -"Mira Serena, ahí está el chico pelirrojo que pisoteó a Darien"-

Serena voltea la mirada a donde está aquel chico y el se percata de ello, por lo cual mueve la mano en forma de saludo.

-"Pisoteó a Darien?"- pregunta confundida Lita

-"Si y Darien no se atrevió a enfrentársele"- Terminó Mina pero en eso Darien viene corriendo rápido, vestido como Tuxedo Mask

-"Denme su energía estelar!!!"-

-"Sobre mi cadáver!!!"- le grita Seiya… para su desgracia el ya no tenía poderes que lo ayudaran a combatir a Tuxedo Mask así que salió disparado sin embargo no se rindió…

_Highlight of the night is the unhappy ending_ (Las luces de la noche son el final infeliz)  
_You keep refusing to a__nswer my calls_ (Sigues negandote a contestar mis llamadas)  
_Drop the bending and stop the pretending_ (Inclínate y deja de pretender)  
_You say "get ready for the Last Waltz"_ (Díces...Prepárate para el último vals)

Arriba en la rueda de la fortuna se oyó la carcajada de aquella niña de orejas puntiagudas diciendo -"La ultima pieza empieza!!"- alza sus manos con el cristal flotando -"Denle a Puppet toda su energía estelar!!! Muahahahaha"- las personas comienzan a flotar y cada vez van perdiendo mas y mas luz que sale de su pecho… una bola de energía que lanza el oso de peluche gigante cae en donde está Tuxedo Mask, los three lights y las scouts haciendo que vuelen por los aires para después caer al piso de una forma terrible, a tal grado que no se pudieran ni mover por el golpe que se habían dado.

-"Suenan las Campanas"- dice Puppet

-"Se levanta el telón"- susurra para si mismo el Red Joker

-"En la corte de los milagros"- sonríe macabramente Puppet

…

El tiempo se detiene para todos menos para el Red Joker -"Puppet ha fallado… no quiero estar presente cuando la bruja negra baje"- se va con un tronar de dedos como la ultima vez… El tiempo vuelve a la normalidad… La luna se hace negra.

-"La luna… la luna negra"- dice entre dolor Taiki

-"El último vals"- le sigue Yaten

-"El espejo… de Hecate"- Seiya tirado en el suelo temía lo que podía llegar a pasar… que todos murieran, que su energía fuera robada y la tierra desapareciera, que Serenity estuviera herida… o que Hecate bajara de la luna negra.

Las pocas luces que hay se apagan, Tuxedo Mask se percata que Red Joker ya no anda en el lugar por lo que teme que algo malo pase. El trébol dentro del cristal de Puppet deja de girar -"Pero que demonios?!"- se cuestiona ella… De la luna negra baja ella… todos la conocen, es Neherenia.

-"No me quedaré mirando sin hacer nada"- lanza rayos púrpura de las manos que caen directamente a Tuxedo Mask y a Puppet haciendo que el cristal que tenía se cayera al piso. El golpe que recivió el cristal fue tan grande que se quebró y un resplandor inmenso salió de el.

Toda la luz volvía a sus respectivos dueños…

-"Maldición…"- dice entre dientes Puppet -"Pero esta no es la última vez que verán a puppet y su espectáculo de marionetas!!!"- se llena de hilo a si misma y desaparece, Tuxedo Mask hace igual… Todo está destruido, todos están inconscientes menos Seiya pero está a punto de desmayarse. Neherenia va con el y lo apoya sobre ella -"Tranquilizate hijo, ahora yo te protegeré"-

-"Ma….ma"- se desmaya y pierde la razón sobre si mismo…

_Another you and me_ (otro tu y yo)  
_Another revolutionary heavenly_ romance (otro revolucionario amor celestial)  
_Waiting for the last waltz_ (esperando por el ultimo vals)  
_And so it seems_ (y así parece)  
_We won't find the the solution_ (no encontramos la solución)  
_Confusion leads the dance_ (la confusion dirige el baile)  
_Waiting for the last waltz_ (esperando por el ultimo vals)

-"Jamás volverá a pasar, lo que pasó cuando se tocó aquel último vals"- murmura Neherenia.

_**Palacio VY Canis Majoris**_

-"Sailor Phi, Sailor Chi"- manda llamar Sailor VY, de pronto aparecen entre las sombras unas gemelas sailors

-"Si señora"- dicen al unísono

-"Saben que hacer, vallan a la tierra a reparar el desastre que haya y entréguenles sus armas a las guardianas del sistema solar"-

-"Como usted ordene"-

_**C O N T I N U A R Á**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Bueno, ya me pueden empezar a mentar la madre xD, después de 1 año y feria sin actualizar y no tengo vergüenza para venir y poner nuevo capitulo LOL. Soy una completa descarada…

Entre otras cosas me cambié de nick a Debbies (es que así es en deviantart y ps para tener el mismo D= antes de que me lo ganen) ojalá no se pierda mucha gente por ese cambio…

Les agradezco muchísimo a los que me dejaron Review y se tomaron una parte de su tiempo para leer este intento de fanfic que estoy haciendo, loco, demente y demás… pero ps las cosas se parecen a su dueño xDU…

Espero poder continuarlo lo mas pronto posible, agradezco mucho a las personas que me contactaron fuera de (como en youtube o en deviantart) realmente aprecio mucho que les guste o les interese un poco esto hehe… para contactar conmigo visiten mi Deviantart, ahí tmb pongo de vez en cuando dibujos del fic

u.u no tengo nada mas que añadir mas que perdón por el retrazo y espero que algunas personas sigan leyendo esto... y pues NO SE REDACTAR BATALLAS j*d*rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr T-T me quedó espantoso pero le hice el intento.

**TemaMusical:**_ Last Waltz  
_**Por: **_The Rasmus_

Nos vemos en el próximo cap o… en deviantart

Salu2

Deborah


End file.
